Fearless Temptations
by guiltypleasurexo
Summary: It's the beginning of Sophia's Junior year. After a summer spent in London away from Beacon Hills, she's back dealing with heart break and a new love, a new school year, trying to come to terms with her Dad being a werewolf hunter, helping her best friend with her new wolf powers, all whilst protecting herself from the supernatural world. Second Instalment of Temptations.
1. Intoxicated

**Welcome to the second instalment of the Temptations series: Fearless Temptations. If you're new to Temptations, then feel free to go have a read at the first story 'Temptations' over on my profile. If you don't fancy doing that, then it is pretty simple to follow along and gather certain that have happened previous. Oh and welcome back if you're a previous reader!**

 **After a long wait I can now reveal the first part of Fearless Temptations and the main idea of this story of the series. Just a reminder that this story has a slight AU theme to it, regarding my own story lines (it will follow the shows story line still, don't worry.) that I have incorporated to the shows original plot. I've also brought back a certain character back to the show that I personally love and wish would actually come back.**

 **Plot:**  
 **It's the beginning of Sophia's Junior year. After a summer spent in London helping her Mom run the boutique away from Beacon Hills and trying to hide away from her problems, that began back when moments before Sophia was due to board a plane to the other side of the world, her heart got broken by ex-alpha Derek Hale. Now back from London, Sophia is dealing with heart break in the way she always does e.g getting wasted, all whilst starting a new school year, trying to come to terms with the fact her Dad is a werewolf hunter, help her best friend control her new wolf powers, protect herself from the supernatural world she is increasingly becoming more and more involved with, as well as trying to stop herself from falling from return of beta werewolf, Isaac Laheey.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the shows storyline. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Intoxicated:**

Another round of drinks were placed onto the circle wooden table that the group were spread around on a tray, most were huddled up beside each other deep in conversation or downing the rest of the drinks, preparing themselves for the other round of drinks that had then arrived at the table.

One of the younger woman at the end of the table leant over to grab two of the many shots on the tray and handed one over to the teenager sat beside her, at whom she believed was not much younger than herself. They had met when the woman and her group of friends had first came into the bar, she had noticed the girl sat by herself at the bar, twiddling her fingers with a straw and staring down at the wooden surface of the bar below. Noticing how sad and alone the girl looked, the young woman approached her immediately and basically begged her to come join her friends for the night.

Knowing that her own company was so not fun and would only drag her into feeling worse, the teenager finally agreed and joined the older crowd on a table within the bar venue. Already a number of drinks had been brought to the table consisting of shots, cocktails, beer and more shots. She was already beginning to feel the side affects of the vodka and cranberry she had first ordered that night when she had first arrived, as well as the couple of shots she had basically had shoved down her neck from the older crowd she was sat with.

She didn't really plan on getting on wasted tonight at all. She had only come out for a couple of hours for a drink to block out the thoughts in her head and get out of the house where she would be alone for most of the night. But the way the drinks kept coming to the table, she was pretty sure that her original plan was now out of the window.

The woman beside her passed her over one of the shot glasses and once she had hold of it, the woman beside her tapped their glasses against each other and motioned for her to tip back the alcoholic liquid. Copying the woman's actions, she brought the shot glass up to her lips and with one quick flash she downed the shot, trying to hide away how much it burned her throat and made her head begin to pound more than it already was from the loud base in the room. She quickly placed the shot glass back down onto the table, as the woman beside her cheered excitedly after taking her shot whilst she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and wiped away any form of liquid from the alcohol from her lips.

Suddenly one of the couples within the group that were situated around the table began to argue, their voices getting louder and louder as it started to heat up between the two of them, everyone within the group attentions fell onto them and the woman even beside her began to get up to get involved with what they were bickering about.

Before she had the chance to see what all the commotion was about, her cell phone began to vibrate in the back pocket of the black skinny jeans she was wearing and it wasn't long before the sound of her ringtone played quietly out over the music in the bar.

Quickly she pulled the device out of her pocket and held it in her hands in front of her, her best friend's name appearing on the screen with an incoming call that she really was not expecting that night, at least not until later when she had gotten home and was about to go asleep.

Pressing the answer button, she carefully brought the phone up to her ear and placed her finger in the other ear, trying to block out the noise from the music, chatter and argument going on within the bar, before she finally spoke up with a hello.

"Oh my god, Sophia!" The voice on the other end yelled in panic, although she could only just about hear it over the noise "You have to get here right now."

"What?" Sophia asked her in confusion at what her friend was requesting when she was lead to believe her friend was busy all night.

"Please Sophia! I-i-i-i don't know..." She could barely make out what her friend was saying down the other end, her eyebrows puzzled in confusion once more as she slowly began to stand up from her spot around the table, the only thing that she could pick up was how terrified she sounded "Y-y-y-ou have to help..."

"Kelsey. I can hardly hear you. Just give me a second." Sophia told her as she squeezed her way past the woman who she had 'befriended' earlier on in the night and stumbled the quickest she could towards the back exit of the bar, knowing she had to know what was going on with her scared friend.

Sophia slammed her body into the back door of the bar, trying to get the heavy door open the best she could in the tipsy state she was in and the uncontrollable feeling of nerves that had crept on her when she kept replaying Kelsey's panicked voice back in her head.

Something clearly wasn't right with her best friend and she wouldn't stop until she found out what was wrong with her to cause her so much upset, especially when Sophia had last spoken to her friend she had been more than excited and happy that night, Kelsey was planning on meeting up with the guy she had been speaking to the whole summer and couldn't wait to tell Sophia all about how great her night was going to be.

Yet Sophia didn't understand that only within an hour or so, her friend's behaviour could have changed so drastically. Something bad must have happened. She hoped it was only something pety like he never showed up or he was a total douche. Every part of her was praying that it wasn't something worse like assault or something much worse, something she had been trying to hard not to think about since being back and was like a magnet for Beacon Hills.

Shaking away her thoughts, she stepped out into the gloomy, breezy and lightning filled outside. As best as she could, she began to climb down the few metal stairs that lead down onto the ground pavement below and brought her attention back on her friend down the phone "Kelsey! What the hell's going on?"

"Sophia," her friend cried, somewhat like she was in agony and Sophia really did begin to think the worst had happened "Please help me. I don't know what's happening to me and I'm freaking out. Please Sophia."

"O-o-ok Kelsey," Sophia tried to ease her friend and also herself as she tried to figure out what was going on "Just breathe. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know, Sophia!" Kelsey screamed again and it wasn't long before Sophia heard her friend begin to sob uncontrollably "I-i-i was just waiting for him to come meet me, then out of nowhere s-s-s-someone attacks me and I'm pinned to the ground. Next thing I know I'm l-l-lying on the floor, covered in blood and the biggest wound on my thigh. I don't know what happened Sophia, but I can't move it hurts so bad. P-p-please come help me."

Sophia's eyes widened in horror, her breathing picked up almost immediatly and she felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest, horror and fear washing over her within seconds at what she was hearing from her friend. Her brain began to put the pieces together and Sophia was already beginning to think the worst really did happened. But she wasn't ready to believe it just yet. She was hoping it was just her slightly drunken mind making her over paranoid and not thinking straight.

"Jesus Kels," Sophia sighed as she began to pace up and down the back alley way she was in panicked about this whole situation "Are you sure you didn't see anyone at all?"

"No I s-s-swear. All I remember was someone holding me down to the floor so I couldn't see, covering my mouth with their hand and attacking my thigh like it was a piece of meat." Kelsey sobbed back as she replayed the horrific events in her head and Sophia's heart began to sink lower at the realisation that the possibility she had been trying to ignore maybe really was reality.

This had to be some sort of joke or just her intoxicated head playing tricks on her.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She hoped that this was just some nightmare. She didn't want to have to live this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't fair on Kelsey or anyone of them to go through this. This couldn't happen. She didn't want to believe it until she witnessed it with her own eyes and with others also.

"Ok Kels. I believe you," Sophia assured her as tears pricked her eyes and her pacing come to a stop in the middle of the alley as she tried to figure out what the hell she could do about this "I'll be there as soon as I can ok? Just hold on and stay put."

"T-t-thank you." Kelsey sobbed back as the pain began to get worse and Sophia had to hold back her own cry at how terrified her friend sounded.

She didn't even know if she could even hang up and leave her friend after hearing her in so much pain and knowing that she was dealing with this all by herself down some street in the middle of Beacon Hills. But if she didn't hang up and get some sort of help, then she was never going to be able to get to her friend's resuce and face up to what was possibly going on here.

Gradually she pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, before her fingers shakily went onto her contacts on the screen and she began to scroll through them trying to find one number in particular that she knew would be able to help her in this situation, which was slightly impossible when her vision kept blurring due to the alcohol she had consumed and the tears in her eyes.

Finally she found the number she was looking for and quickly dialled the number, her heart pounding more as she waited for the ringing tone to end and the voice she wanted to speak to pick up on the other side.

It felt like forever has passed until the person picked up the phone and answered it in a casual manner, having no idea that Sophia was freaking out and didn't have any idea who else to go to but him. She just hoped that he would be able to help her.

"Scott?" Sophia said when she finally heard his voice and tried so hard to fight the tears away "I need your help. Kelsey's in trouble and I don't know what do."

 ** _~ 5 hours before ~_**

"There you go!" The waitress smiled at the two girls she was serving as she placed two strawberry milkshakes down onto the table they were sat at, before she left them to consume their shakes.

Sliding hers more towards her, Kelsey took a sip from the red and white swirled straw, before she glanced over at Sophia who was playing with her own straw in her shake "I bet your Mom was happy to see you. Must have been nice to have one of her babies with her."

"Yeah she loved spending the time with me, even when we were busy working at the boutique, she said that her working day's go a lot better when I'm around," Sophia told her with a light smile as her mind flashed back to the past few months she had spent in London with her Mom "She even suggested I come live with her per-mentally and finish my education in London."

"No way! What did you say?" Kelsey asked interestedly, even though she was praying her best friend declined the offer since she didn't want her moving to the other side of the world and just leave her here in boring old Beacon Hills.

"I said no, of course," Sophia confirmed Kelsey's wishes "but the idea of finishing school earlier than intended does sound appealing."

"I agree," Kelsey giggled as Sophia took a large sip out of her milkshake "I can't believe tomorrow is the first day of Junior year already."

"I know. Only feel's like last week we were freshmen." Sophia replied.

"Exactly! So that means it is exactly a year until we start senior year, then we leave High School and go to College." Kelsey explained with a slight sadness in her tone.

"That scares me a little," Sophia chuckled lightly "Please don't remind me."

"Still not a fan of the college idea?" Kelsey smirked.

"I'm never going to be a fan of the college idea. I mean look at my sister, she went to college, got a degree and hasn't even used it. Not even once. She's ended up working down at the station on reception." Sophia explained.

"Oh c'mon! It's not all bad for her. She gets to work with that..." Kelsey titled her head to the side like she was thinking hard about something "... that hot guy, what's his name again?"

"Jordan." Sophia confirmed as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Exactly! It's not all bad for her working with the hottest cop in the Hills." Kelsey grinned at the thought of him in his uniform.

"Calm down Kels," Sophia told her jokingly "You have a guy in your life right now, focus your attention on him."

"A girl can look, but doesn't mean she has to touch," Kelsey couldn't wipe the smirk off her face "I mean of course your sister's doing all the touching so it's fine."

"Kelsey!" Sophia gasped in disbelief her friend had said that.

"What?" Kelsey exclaimed and held her hands up in defence "You haven't been away that long to know that there is some serious sexual tension going on between them two."

Sophia found herself rolling her eyes again at her friends assumption about her sister and the deputy. Part of her knew it could be potentially true. There was something definitly going on between the two. She had noticed it whenever she had been with Daniella and the two had crossed paths.

But she had also had her suspicions from that day back in Mexico when they had set eyes on each other for the first time. Yet that was just it, was it the first time that they had met each other? From her eyes, Sophia knew her sister knew a lot more about Jordan than she had originally thought.

"Maybe. But maybe not," Sophia replied "I doubt Daniella would just throw herself at him. That's definitely not her style."

"Oh so you know her style?"

Sophia raised her eyebrows up at her friend "You know what I mean. She's still getting over her last relationship."

"I guess. But there's nothing wrong with a little distraction." Kelsey wiggled her eyebrows up, before Sophia leaned over and hit her friend on the arm playfully, the two girls erupting into laughter.

"Kelsey! Please! Seriously! Stop it!" Sophia whined but couldn't help but feel amused at the situation "You have really turned into a little minx since I've been away. I hope it has nothing to do with this guy."

"Maybe." Kelsey smirked as her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"God help the guy!" Sophia teased as Kelsey flashed her a frown.

"Don't knock my confidence." Kelsey sulked before she finished off her milkshake.

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, we should start heading back so you can get yourself ready for your little date night." Sophia suggested pointing down to the shopping bags that were propped up against each other on the other side of the booth beside Kelsey.

"You're right. Let's go." Kelsey nodded as the two finished off their shakes and slipped out of the booth, Sophia helping Kelsey with her bags as they did so.

Once they had collected their things, Kelsey and Sophia made their way out of the diner through into the shopping mall they were situated in. They were now heading to the car park, to jump back into Kelsey's car and head back home for the rest of the day.

As they were rounding the corner past a row of stores, Kelsey's bodied collided with another and a few of her shopping bags tumbled to the ground below her. Noticing that her friend had stopped and dropped her things, Sophia spun back round and bent down to pick up the items that her friend had dropped on the ground.

Her hand was inches away from taking hold of the last remaining bag on the ground, when she felt someone else grab hold of it and pass it over to her. Quickly her eyes moved from the hand up to the person's face, her eyes widening a little and shock wiped over her to be met with someone she hadn't yet seen since being back in town.

"Scott." Sophia greeted him surprised, as they both jumped back up onto their feet and faced each other awkwardly.

"Hey." Scott McCall replied as he came to stand beside Stiles and Kelsey also came to stand beside Sophia, taking the bags back that she had dropped from her grasp when her body had collided with Stiles moments ago and he had apologised for seconds later whilst Sophia and Scott had gone for the bags.

"You're back!" Stiles chimed, knowing that both he and Scott were surprised to see her back after her time away already.

"Uh yeah. I got back yesterday afternoon." She told them with a slight smile.

Kelsey glanced between the the three of them, her attention mainly focused on Sophia though, watching her body language and listening for the tone of her voice. She knew that her best friend right now must have been feeling uncomfortable to see the two guys again, especially since it was the first time since she had returned home and wasn't expecting such a quick reunion to take place.

"That's great. Good to see you." Scott smiled back at her as Sophia continued to awkwardly smile at him.

Her best friend was so right. Sophia felt mortified to have bumped into the two so unexpectedly. She was hoping that when she would next see them again it would have been at school, a quick glance in the hallway during the first few days back and she hoped it would be at least a few weeks until they actually sparked up a conversation properly.

But here they were in the middle of the mall the day before school started again, looking around at each other awkwardly and the atmosphere around them was thick with tension about only one thing in particular. They all knew why it was so tense. There was no reason to wonder.

"Well this is unexpected." Stiles broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Isn't it just?" Kelsey laughed awkwardly back.

"Who would have thought we would have bumped into you two of all places?" Stiles was the one to chuckle awkwardly this time.

"What a coincidence?" Kelsey replied back, as Sophia glanced between the two of them inn humiliation at how silly this whole thing was, they should have just been acting normal around each other.

But instead they were acting like what happened the last time they saw each other was a subject that was raw and never to be spoken about again. Sophia hated this. She hated knowing people were walking round egg shells on her already and she had only just been back a day yet. This had to stop.

Couldn't everyone just act like their usual selves instead of trying to overcompensate for her?

"Soo..." Stiles hummed "Sophia..." Kelsey turned her head to look at Stiles, shooting him a hard and stern glare in his direction, which he chose to ignore against his own risk as Sophia looked at him in anticipation of what she knew was to come "Have you spoken to Derek recently?"

"Stiles!" Scott and Kelsey groaned back at him.

"What?" Stiles shrugged.

"What the hell?" Kelsey yelled at him in annoyance as Sophia lowered her head slightly, wanting the ground to just swallow her up right there and then "You're not supposed to bring up the D-word."

"I was just asking what everyone wants to know." Stiles held his hands up, looking over to Sophia with an apologetic smile on his face.

Raising her eyebrows up at the three faces that stared back at her, she rolled her eyes in annoyance at how childish they were all being and how much she hated being stuck in this awful situation.

She knew Kelsey was just trying to stick up for her, she appreciated that so much but she didn't want her best friend to fight her own battles for her. The same with Scott. He was too good for his own good sometimes. Then there was, Stiles. He was so right. He was only asking what everyone wanted to hear the answer to. Sophia knew that. But she wouldn't let her friends break her down so easily.

Shaking her head in defeat, she turned round on her heel and began to march away from the group of them. Quickly she hurried towards the exit of the mall and over to the car park, where she knew Kelsey had parked her car hours ago when they had first arrived at the building. She knew with in no time Kelsey would follow her to check on her.

"Seriously Stiles?" Kelsey shook her head in frustration at them, as she looked away from where she had last seen Sophia run off "It was going so well before you two showed up."

"Us two?" Scott repeated in disbelief that she had included him in the mistake his friend had made.

"Yes," Kelsey hissed back before she began to slip past them "I have to go."

Kelsey quickened her pace, wanting to get to her friends aid and get away from the two boys who had caused her friend upset. It was true. It had been going so well since they had showed up. Kelsey had even started to believe things had worked out for the best this time.

Yet this was what Kelsey had feared for. It was too good to be true that Sophia was happy and in a better place than when she had last seen her in Beacon Hills, the same day that she had left to go to London for the summer. Instead, she knew her best friend deep down inside was a mess. But she just didn't show it. Not easily that's for sure. Because that's what she had grown to do. To suppress and hide her emotions.

Once Kelsey reached her car, she noticed Sophia leant up against the passenger side of the car with her arms folded and her head looking down at the ground. However, when she heard footsteps coming towards her, she glanced towards her friend and gave her a light smile.

"Are you alright?" Kelsey asked concerned as she got out her keys for her car out of her purse.

"Can we just go?" Sophia ignored the question as she spun round to get inside the car and laid her hand down on the handle of the door "Please."

Without even opening her lips to speak, Kelsey unlocked the car and watched as Sophia climbed inside, closing the door shut behind her and leaving Kelsey with nothing left to do than lay her bags into the trunk of the car, before joining her inside the vehicle to drive away from the disaster end of a shopping trip.

Around twenty minutes later, Kelsey pulled up her car into the driveway of Sophia's house, before she shut off the engine and turned to face her friend worriedly. In this moment in time, Kelsey had no idea what to do. She hadn't seen Sophia in this way for such a long time.

The day when she had left the airport, the girl had been a uncontrollable sobbing mess, a sight she hadn't seen in months and to be honest it scared her a little to know that it took something like that to just change her all over again.

Over the past few months before the incident, Sophia had changed slightly. Kelsey assumed it was because of the new relationship that Sophia had gotten into. It somehow had matured her and made her act a lot more tough about certain things.

Also she assumed it was because of the people she had been hanging around with, Scott and his team of friends. During the day at school, Sophia was happy to hang around with Kelsey and their old gang just like they did everyday since starting high school two years ago. But at night, when Sophia was around Derek, she knew that she also teamed up with Scott and his friends for after dark activities, that Kelsey still to this day had no idea about.

Part of her didn't want to know, even though her friend had assured her many times that they were just hanging out and she had even seen it for herself a few times when Sophia had dragged her along to hang out with them also. But even when Sophia was with these people, Kelsey could see that this was when she was seemed to be the happiest. She seemed stronger and more proud of who she was. Kelsey could handle that. It was easy.

But this. Kelsey had no idea or control over. She didn't know what to say or do in case she pushed her friend too far. But then there was the other side of her that felt like if she didn't do anything for her friend, then Sophia would push herself more and more into a dark place that she didn't tell anyone about, even though everyone had their suspicions about.

It never went unnoticed to them, especially Kelsey who had grown closer to her friend over the past 6 months or so. She had imagined it was because of the fact she knew about her friends secret relationship. But mainly it was because of how much the two just clicked. They didn't judge each other. They stuck by each other. They understood each other. It wasn't the same with the others in their circle of friends at school.

"Are you ok?" Kelsey questioned again for the second time that day, hoping she would actually get a proper answer this time and not something brushed off.

"I'm fine, Kelsey." Sophia mumbled back, not looking at her in case she truly showed how she was feeling, she didn't want to appear weak to her, not anyone.

"You might be now, but you weren't back there," Kelsey sighed as she glanced down at her lap feeling guilty "You're not mad at me for not sticking up for you more, are you?"

"Of course not!" Sophia took the chance to finally look at her friend this time, giving her a reassuring look to make her know that it wasn't true what her friend had presumed "Don't be silly."

"Good because I guess what Stiles asked is just what..." Kelsey began but couldn't finish due to her nerves around the subject she was going to bring back up again.

"What?" Sophia asked wanting her friend to continue, but when there was silence still coming from her, she knew she had to get it out of her "Spit it out, Kels."

Sophia wanted her friend to think that it was no big deal to her. Even though, deep down Sophia had been feeling terrible about coming back here and being reminded of everything that she had once been apart of before she left for London.

Three months felt like a long time in her eyes. Three months away from the life she had been living for over six months. The same routine and the same people. Everything felt like it was still the same. But reality was it had changed. Nothing was ever going to be the same for her in her eyes. It was something she was going to have to get used to whether she liked it or not because there was nothing she could do.

"I mean, how are you really?" Kelsey finally spoke up as Sophia's mind drifted away from her thoughts and back on her friend beside her "How are you really about the whole Derek thing? You have hardly mentioned him all summer, not even on texts and certainly not during our phone calls,"

Sophia felt her chest go tight at the mention of his name all over again. It felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the chest whenever they brought him up. She just wished it didn't have to feel like this.

But Kelsey had noticed her friends mood ever since Stiles had brought it up all over for her again and now she was doing the same, just because she wanted to help her, not punish her more, so she continued on "You didn't even mention how you were feeling, Sophia."

"Kelsey..." Sophia sighed looking away from her friend and out the window, still hesitant to show her true emotions.

"I'm worried about you, Sophia. You're my best friend. You were away the whole summer and you've come back here like, like..."

"Like what?"

"A new person." Kelsey informed her sadly.

"What?" Sophia couldn't help but chuckle in shock that her friend had thought she had changed that much, had she really changed that much? Deep down, she knew her friend was right, but she just didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it because otherwise he won.

"You've changed since you went away. I don't know if it's Derek, or maybe it's from being away from town for so long, or maybe it's just because you're fed up with me going on and on about..."

Sophia quickly cut her friend off as her head spun back round, knowing what Kelsey was going to say next, which was certainly far from the truth, sure she was feeling hopeless about her love life, but she certainly wasn't feeling that way about her best friends "No Kelsey. It's not that. I'm not fed up with you. I am happy for you, so happy for you."

"But there is something wrong, though?" Kelsey guessed as Sophia's eyes met with hers.

She could see it all over her face that there was. Just like she heard it in the tone of her voice over the phone when she was in London. Just like how blunt she had been with Kelsey on a few of her texts. Just like she noticed when she had picked Sophia up from her house earlier on in that day. She looked tired and it wasn't from the jet lag that's for sure. She looked hurt and like she just wanted to run away.

"I guess it's just trying to adjust to life back in Beacon Hills again," Sophia began to explain, not wanting to tell her the full story, but enough to get her to stop feeling so guilty "Obviously being back here is bringing stuff up about what happened when I was last here."

Kelsey was the one who didn't want to hold back any more, she was just going to ask whatever she wanted to know because this was progress, her friend was making progress about opening up to her and this would be the decider of if Sophia was going to be 100% honest

"Have you talked to him? I mean properly talked to him."

"Not really. A few texts here and there." Sophia informed her with a sad tone.

"Sophia..." Kelsey said sympathetically because she really didn't know what else to say.

"It's ok Kelsey," Sophia assured her with a light smile "Seriously, it's ok."

Her friend had to stop feeling so bad about something that really wasn't her fault.

"I feel bad. I'm spending the last night of summer meeting up with some guy. Instead I should be with you, watching our favourite movies, eating ice cream and pizza." Kelsey sighed helplessly.

"You shouldn't feel bad, ok?" Sophia told her as she laid her hand on her friends shoulder and gave it a light squeeze "Because this is what you have wanted for so long, a proper chance with a guy that you like and he likes you. Plus from what I've heard you sound perfect for each other. You deserve this more than anyone I know, Kels, you know that right?"

"I do now." Kelsey smiled at her, knowing her friend was being honest and truthful about this, also noticing how instantly her mood changed when the subject was off her.

"So enough sulking about me, go home, shower, put on your new outfit, get dolled up and could meet the guy of your dreams." Sophia smirked.

Laughing at her words, Kelsey nodded her head and squeezed her friends hand excitedly, before she seeked reassurance "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Of course," Sophia nodded as she took off her seat belt and grabbed hold of her door, ready to get out of the car and head inside "Now go. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't forget to text me after to tell me how it went."

"I will," Kelsey promised as Sophia hopped out of the car and closed the door behind her, as Kelsey unwound the passenger window to call out to her friend, who was already making her way up to the front door of her house "It's good to have you back!"

Once Kelsey had safely and carefully reversed off the driveway and accelerated back down the street towards her own home, Sophia made her way inside her house and kicked off the flats that she had been wearing.

Feeling overcome with hundreds of emotions and tiredness from the jet lag of still having her body in London zone, she trudged her way up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom, feeling like a long nap was in order to sleep off the encounter she experienced at the mall that had brought up a lot of feelings she had been trying to suppress.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Sophia was met by the sight of Daniella popping her head out of her own bedroom to greet her younger sibling "Hey, did you have fun?" Daniella asked as she flat ironed her hair.

"Yes it was good seeing Kelsey again." Sophia answered with a light smile, trying her best to hide her horrible mood from her sister, to avoid any further questions from anybody else that day.

"You all ready for school tomorrow?" Daniella questioned as she finished off her hair, before turning off her iron and following her sister into her bedroom, where Sophia had already began to make her way into moments before.

"No not really," Sophia yawned as she collapsed down onto her bed "I don't think any high schooler is ready to go back, especially the ones with severe jet lag and their sister as their guardian."

Rolling her eyes at her sisters remark, she leant her body against the door frame of Sophia's room and folded her arms across her chest "Back to normality will be good for you, get rid of your jet lag and focus your mind on what's important."

"What another year slugging my way through high school?" Sophia raised her eyebrows up mischievously.

"As I said, school is important," Daniella tried to tell her, knowing Sophia was only messing when she said she was 'slugging' her way through school, when Daniella knew Sophia had a bright head on her, but however smart Sophia was, she had no idea what was about to come out of the mouth of her older sister "Plus there's also the early morning wake up call I'll be giving you every day."

"What?" Sophia shook her head confused, getting up early for school was bad enough, let alone earlier than usual "What wake up call?"

"Our training?" Daniella told her as Sophia frowned in response, not liking this idea what so ever "C'mon Sophia, just cause you went away for the summer and the supernatural world has been a little sparse lately, doesn't mean our training, the training you promised we'd do together, just suddenly stops," Sophia felt like she was really regretting making that promise to Daniella all those months ago "Did you work out when you were away?"

"Sometimes." Sophia shrugged.

It was half true. She sometimes went for a run. She sometimes headed to the local pool with her mom. That was how far her exercise plan stretched during her time in London.

"Sometimes isn't going to cut it in the supernatural world, how are we supposed to protect ourselves?" Daniella asked annoyed at how little Sophia had been taking this seriously whilst she had been away.

"I'm not in that world any more, Daniella." Sophia told her sister, before she sat up from her bed and pulled off her leather jacket.

"Of course you are, Sophia," Daniella corrected her quickly "Our father is part of that world, so whether we like it or not, we're born fighters."

"I don't want nothing to do with that man!" Sophia yelled back at her older sister in anger that she was bringing him up after all this time. She didn't want nothing to do with him and didn't want the rest of his family to either.

It wasn't just what happened the last time she was in town that had caused her so much pain. But it was also what she had learned from her Mom when being in London. Part of her shouldn't have been so upset by it. But she was. It made her think about how twisted and messed up her whole had been. The years of lies she had been brought up on and every single word either of her parents murmured made her doubt what had been a loving family she had born into was just fake.

"Did you know Mom and Dad are getting a divorce?" Sophia asked her sister timidly.

"Yes," Daniella lowered her head glumly at the reminder, she could relate to how Sophia was feeling, because she was going through the exact same feelings about her own upbringing and family "Mom called before your fight got into London at the start of the summer. She told me they were getting a divorce and no more questions should be asked."

"Exactly the same thing she said to me," Sophia sighed as Daniella lifted her head to look across at her "Do you think she know's about Dad?"

"I have no idea," Daniella admitted honestly as she glanced down at the rose gold watch on her wrist "But if he can lie, then what's stopping her? I have to go. Dinner's in the fridge. I'll be back later tonight. Don't stay up too late, it's a school night."

"Yes Daniella." Sophia rolled her eyes playfully as Daniella's attempt's at being the responsible one. It had been going on for far too long now it had to stop. It was too amusing.

Daniella turned on her heel and began to head downstairs, still talking to Sophia as she did with a louder pitch "And training starts tomorrow after school. I'll let you off for one morning since you've only just got back and school starts again. But the day after, I expect you up bright and early."

"Whatever Daniella."

"And Sophia..." Daniella called from downstairs as she slipped her feet into her heels and grabbed her bag for work.

"Yeah?" The younger sister yelled back.

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

When she heard the slam of the front door and her sisters car start in the driveway, Sophia got up from her spot on her bed and wondered over to one of draws in her room. Her hand hesitantly lingered over one of the top draws in particular, her heart racing and her her chest tightening about what she knew was inside there.

She debated for minutes about whether or not she should even look inside, maybe it was way too soon for her to jump straight into everything she had been trying to forget the past few months? But if she didn't do it now, then how else she was ever going to move on with her life and be able to get over what had happened.

This was her chance. Her first chance since being back to make a change in her life, to get rid of what was holding her onto the hope of their being a chance that things could go back the way they were. But was it really going to be that easy to just give up on the idea completely when it was so sudden and unexpected for her.

Plucking up the courage, she slowly pulled open the draw and her heart sank when she saw the bundle of things sat inside inside, untouched since the last time they had last been there and the morning of that day when everything seemed to change for the worst after it had been going smooth for so long.

Shaking her head at the bad memory, she pulled out one of the basic grey t-shirts on the top of the pile. It was like it was a bad habit, but she couldn't help but bring the material up to her face and inhale the smell that was once there, hoping that there was something there to just relief her for even just one second of all the pain she was feeling about being back in Beacon Hills again.

From just sitting and being unloved in her draw, the once familiar scent to her had seemed to erase faintly over the time she had been gone and her room had been closed up to the world for the past three months. A sinking feeling came over her again, knowing that this was such a waste of time and she was acting so silly about getting her hopes up about something so pathetic.

Tossing the t-shirt down into the draw, she let out a frustrated groan and collapsed back down onto her bed, her hands on her head trying to block out the thoughts she was having about the one person who had consumed her heart, body and mind the past 6 months or so.

Would she ever be able to get over that day and just move on from it all?

Trying to control her erratic breathing, she gently shut her eyes and focused on her surroundings, the painful sound of silence lingered in the home she lived in. It reminder her of the time when she thought she had lost Daniella. The time when she had been so desperate and lost that she had no idea what she was doing with her life. The time when she had started drinking to make it through her weekends at home alone. The time when she had even began to dread the worst that had happened and how she was going to have to explain it to everyone.

But of course, she got saved one night. One night when she went to the bar to drown her sorrows and pretend she was someone else for just one night. The same night when she had met him properly for the first time. The night when she fell fast and never looked back. The night that somehow made every day after that a little easier to get through.

Yet all it took was just one day for it all to come crashing down on her again. It was time was repeating its self all over again. Sophia was partly glad she went away to London for the summer because it gave her a chance to break out of the reality world she lived in, to forget all about the troubles within her family, what happened to Caleb, the supernatural world she lived in and unexpectedly it helped her distract herself from the one guy who turned her back on her at the last second.

There was only one thing who wouldn't do that to her now. It was the only thing that had made her feel good for a while. It was the one thing that he couldn't take away from her this time round and even if he tried to, she wouldn't let him because she was done listening to him and all the false promises he had made to her. Because this was her night to have fun, with no rules or no one watching over her.

Reopening her eyes, she leant back up and stood up from the bed, before she wondered over to her closet and pulled out a new top that she had purchased whilst in London. Pulling off the sweater she had been wearing that day to go shopping, she swapped it for the new top that consisted of a grey jersey material with short sleeves, a tie front top that revealed the smallest amount of cleavage and sprayed her body with a fragrance to freshen herself up for a bit.

Grabbing the leather jacket she had tossed down earlier, she slipped it back on and grabbed some notes out of her wallet, as well as her ID card, before she headed downstairs to call a taxi and slip on her ankle boots to wear for the rest of the evening.

Once she had made her call, she placed her phone into her pocket and wondered aimlessly around the house until she got the call to say that the taxi was outside, ready to pick her up and take her to her destination for the evening.

Going over to the refrigerator in the kitchen, Sophia scanned the contents of it to find something that she could drink in the meantime. Her eyes focused on a bottle of whisky her Dad had last drank when he had last been at the house, the same night that her murdered Daniella's boyfriend, Caleb. Another reminder to Sophia of why she needed to get out and just take the edge of everything even if it was only for a bit.

Picking up the bottle, she undid the lid and slammed the fridge door shut with her hip. Bringing the bottle up to her lips, she took a deep breath and took a large swig out of the alcohol substance. When she brought it away from her and swallowed it down, she could already feel the harsh burn in her throat, as well as the uneasy feeling going to her stomach, but it didn't stop her from carrying the drink through into the sitting room whilst she waited.

Because nothing or no one was going to stop her from having fun that night.

 _Or maybe there was._

* * *

 **Author note: I hope you enjoyed the first part of Fearless: Temptations. I am so happy that I have managed to write the first part finally and get it up for you guys after months of debating whether to continue. It's hard work trying to write Derek into the show when he's not been in it all season. But I think I have some ideas that I hope you guys will enjoy.**

 **You might have noticed that I also added a certain past character to the show. One of my favourites. I think he's going to be made very good use of within this story and going to break for a certain character of mine. Have no fear though, Derek will still be making an appearance in chapters, he isn't gone out of the picture for good.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the support since I have been away and busy thinking. I do really appreciate it and really want you guys to like it.**

 **Let me know any thoughts you may have. I'll be sure to read them and reply to any questions.**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	2. Hope

**Hope:**

The phone continued ringing off the hook inside the station, it mimicked the sound of the storm that was on going outside, the power flickering in and out inside the station, just like the flashes of lightning that strike every so often from the on going bad weather.

Daniella slammed the phone down onto the monitor, before she ran her fingers over her face in distress about how many phone calls she had took within the past half an hour, all about people concerned about the storm, anything ranging from fallen tree's to loss of power inside their homes.

And with every phone call came a stressed out Daniella explaining the same words over and over again to the concerned citizens of Beacon Hills, about the crazy on going storm and the little control that the station had over the weather.

Just like Daniella, across the station Jordan Parrish, was in the same boat as her with regards to handling the incoming calls. However with Jordan being a deputy and a trained cop and Daniella only being an administration assistant, she didn't have to juggle the same work load as him with regards to following orders that only cops could deal with.

But she wasn't going to allow him to work on his own. She wasn't going to let him cover the whole work load by himself. She had already told him to forward the calls over to her desk. Daniella was more of a team player and knew she had to tell him out, especially tonight when it was crazily busy at the station, with cops running in out to deal with new reports of incidents caused by the storm outside.

Glancing over at Jordan, she watched him answer the next phone call that came through to his phone, whilst she filed away a few papers into a report file that was on her own desk at the back of the foyer of the station.

"Yes, ma'am, we're having trouble with the power as well," Jordan informed the woman over the phone as Daniella continued to watch him "it's most likely related to the storm."

Just as Jordan bided the woman goodbye and placed the phone back down, Sheriff Stilinski came out of his office calling his name "Parrish!"

The sound of Jordan's name being called alerted Daniella's attention over to the Sheriff stood outside his office. It wasn't long before she laid the file down onto her desk and slowly wondered her way over to the desk, knowing that Jordan was going to need her help more than ever if the Sheriff was going to bark some orders his way.

"Check the backup generator and make sure it's fuelled." Sheriff instructed as Jordan grabbed his jacket from behind the chair and was ready to slip it on, just as Daniella arrived round the front of the desk.

"And Parrish," The Sheriff called again with a frustrated look on his face "Answer the phone!"

Once the Sheiff had gone back inside his office, Jordan threw his jacket back down angrily and Daniella leant her lower arms down onto the desk, getting Jordan to glance over at her as another sea of phone calls broke out into the foyer.

"Let me help you." Daniella suggested raising her eyebrows as she did.

"I've got it covered." Jordan shot back quickly as another call rang out.

"C'mon Jordan, you're clearly distressed and need an extra pair of hands, I already told you to keep forwarding the calls my way." She explained to him.

"That's not what is making me so angry," He sighed letting the calls just ring out around him now "It's the fact that the past six months I have been doing basic beginner work and now tonight I'm stuck on the front desk. I am sick of it."

"Well let me take over the front desk and you go see where you're needed." Daniella told him as she came to stand inside the desk, whilst he shot past her heading towards the Sherrif's office.

"Oh don't you worry, I am going to make it clear that I am needed." He yelled over his shoulder, before he santed into the office to have his way.

"Jordan!" She called but it was no luck, he was determined to make his views heard by the Sheriff that night and wasn't going to listen to Daniella.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she picked up the ringing phone and worriedly kept her eyes on the office watching it all unravel between the deputy and the sheriff, whilst she spoke to the person on the other end of the call, doing her job for Jordan's sake.

She really hoped he wasn't going to get in trouble for this or lose his anger completely regarding his current work state, that would result in him doing something he still was unable to control and would cause harm to others.

"Six months," Jordan yelled as he went over to the Sheriff's desk "Six months of directing traffic, doing courthouse security, serving subpeonas, and today I finished a total organizational overhaul of evidence lock-up," he continued on whilst the Sheriff listened in surprise "Now I'm stuck behind the front desk doing Daniella's job for her, while there's downed power-lines, a jackknifed tractor-trailer and reports of gunshots down town. I don't know what I did to lose your trust, but you need every available deputy out there."

"Okay," The Sheriff nodded back, before he handed over a report over to the deputy "got something for you."

Taking it from his grasp, he glanced down at it and raised his eyebrows up in confusion "A noise complaint?"

"Yeah," Sheriff confirmed "Somebody made a noise. Somebody else complained about it. Check it out."

Slowly nodding his head at the Sheriff, he folded up the report and walked back through into the foyer, just as Daniella came off the phone to another worried member of the public about the power.

"How did it go?" She asked him as he joined her round the back of the desk.

"Ok I suppose," He grumbled back, before he slipped the paper into his jacket pocket and began to throw it on "I've gotta go check out a noise complaint."

"That's good, isn't it?" Daniella tried to make him be optimistic about the situation, knowing he wasn't in the best of mood's tonight and that wasn't exactly going to help him supernaturally that night.

"It's not to bad," The deputy shrugged as he came back round the other side of the desk "I mean if you're just starting out then yeah, but I'm not."

"Oh c'mon Jordan," Daniella sighed leaning back over the surface "Do I have to come tag along to make you feel better?"

"No because you're covering for me on the front desk, aren't you Daniella?" He smirked at her mischievously.

"Yes Deputy Parrish." She playfully faked a smile back at him, before he squeezed her shoulder gently with a grin on his face and headed towards the exit of the station, leaving her with nothing else to do than cover his position like he had asked her to and not long ago had suggested she also do.

* * *

Handing over the taxi driver some loose change, Sophia stepped off the road side and onto the pavement, before the taxi driver began to U-turn away from the end of the street and headed back towards the town centre that they had driven from.

Spinning around on her feet, she began to make her way towards the end of the quiet street, the storm was continuing to bubble up in the distance and it wouldn't be long until it would completely hit the outskirts of town.

As she got closer to where her destination ended, she could just about make out Scott who she had agreed to meet, knelt down at the end of the street on the pavement, a body lying against him, his arm's wrapped around their frame, like he was trying to keep them up and that only scared Sophia more.

Quickening her pace in her still slightly drunk state, she felt the tears prick her eyes all over again and prayed with every fibre within her that everything was going to be. This couldn't end badly. She wouldn't let it. It had to be miracle not a nightmare. It had been good for far too long in the other universe, so why did it have to change now?

As she got closer to the two figures, Scott's head rolled up to meet with Sophia's who eyes were fixated on the limp body of her friend in the older boys arms. Her dirty long blonde hair was hanging down her back, her emerald eyes were closed tightly, her face looked drained, her lips were parted slightly, the taupe coloured romper they had picked out earlier at the mall had blood stains and splatters over some of the material, a large wound was present on her thigh, the same wound that Kelsey had described moments into their phone call when she had rung Sophia in horror.

Feeling guilty and angry at how this could have happened so suddenly, as well as how she couldn't be there quicker to save her friend, Sophia felt a uncontrollable sob escape her lips and she just allowed herself to cry at the sight of her friend. It was also like months worth of pain, anger and hurt just flooded out of her. And it all had took was to see her best friend in danger, to send her flying off the rails and back to her old ways of dealing with things in a mess.

Bending down to their level, she grabbed hold of her friends hands and gave them a tight squeeze, wanting her friend to know that she was there now and that she wasn't going anywhere. Glancing away from her face, she looked down at the bloody wound on her leg, the blood still fresh and tiny flecks were still spilling out of her thigh.

But it wasn't the amount of blood or how horrific the wound looked. It was the fact that in the middle of the mess was one large bite mark. A bite mark that looked ever so familiar to her. A bite mark that she wish wasn't there. A bite mark that only signified one thing to anyone who knew about the other life forms that lived in the Hill's.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. It had to be some sort of joke. This couldn't be what she thought it was. She wanted to be wrong. She needed to be wrong. Kelsey didn't need this to happen to her. It wasn't a life she knew her friend would want.

"I-i-is that what I think it is?" Sophia asked Scott, peeling her eyes away from the mark on her friend's thigh and she looked at him through her teary eyes.

Knowing what she was referring to based on personal experiences, Scott lowered his head slightly with guilt and nodded his head in confirmation "I'm afraid so."

"How?" Sophia demanded an answer at how her friend had got targeted like this out of everyone "Why? Why her, Scott?"

"I don't know..." Scott answered and swallowed away the lump that had formed in his throat, knowing that Sophia wasn't going to take what happened to Kelsey well.

"Has there been a new Alpha or a new pack that's come to Beacon Hill's since I've been away?" Sophia questioned him. She needed some answers to this.

"Not what I know of..." Scott told her honestly because it was just a mysterious to him as it was her.

"This isn't fair," Sophia sobbed as she held her friends hand tighter "She doesn't deserve to go through this... she wasn't ever supposed to know."

It was true. Kelsey was never supposed to know about the supernatural world Sophia had got involved with more and more since earlier on in the year. So far she had been able to keep it from her friend and Kelsey had hardly ever suspected a thing. But now, she had no choice.

"Maybe not," Scott told her trying his best "But she's going to survive this."

"You think so?" She asked hopeful.

"When I first got here, she was awake and breathing, but she passed out before I got the chance to talk to her properly. I checked her pulse and she's still breathing. I reckon she's transitioning" Scott informed her assuringly "This is good, Sophia. Have you got anywhere we could take her for the night?"

"I-i d-don't know..." Sophia said through her sobs "There's my house, but there's the chance my Dad could show up at any time... I don't know Scott..."

"Hey, it's ok." He reassured her understandingly, he knew about her Dad situation and he didn't want her to get more stressed than she already was.

"I can't take her back to her house either. What am I supposed to tell her parents?" She cried.

"It's fine, Sophia," he told her glancing down at Kelsey and back up again at the younger teenager with an idea, an idea that would surely cause some discomfort for Sophia "We'll take her to Derek's loft. She'll be safe there."

Hearing that name again, was enough for her heart to skip a beat that evening at the realisation she was going to have to go back there after all of this time. It was something she wasn't so sure about. But if it was the only solution to the issue they were stuck in, then she was going to have go along with it for her best friend's sake.

Lowering head, she gradually nodded her head at him through teary eyes and accepted the reality of the problem they were facing, before Scott spoke up with their next move, not wanting to have to make a big deal about going to Derek's "Look let's just get her inside the car and take her there."

Nodding again in response, she helped him lift Kelsey gently off of the ground but mainly it was Scott doing all the lifting since he had a lot more strength than she ever did and that wasn't just from the supernatural powers he was advanced in.

Picking her up in his arms, Scott jogged carefully round to the back doors of his car, where Sophia joined him to help open the door for him to slip Kelsey down onto the back seat's with ease.

Once he had gotten the teenager inside, Sophia slipped into the back seats beside Kelsey and Scott jumped into the drivers seat. As the doors slammed shut of the car, they both pulled on their belts and Scott started up the car, ready to drive out of there and over to Derek's around ten minutes away.

As he accelerated up the road, back towards the town centre of Beacon Hills, he glanced at Sophia through the rear view mirror, a bad feeling washing over him when he saw the look of guilt and hurt registering on her face.

He just wished that this wouldn't have happened to her of all people. Even though over the past couple of years, they had all meaning him and his pack, had been through so much. He still had this feeling that he didn't want to wish any more crap on Sophia.

She was vulnerable. She was still so new to this. She had been hurt by the people she cared about the most. To him that's what made it ten times worse for her. If it wasn't Derek messing with her heart and her head, it was the fact that her Dad could return to town any time soon and harm the people she cared about the most. After having lost her sister's boyfriend, he could only imagine that Sophia was just as frightened of losing her best friend too. The last part of normality for the girl seemed to have washed out of the window just like that.

Although Scott hadn't known her properly for long, he had grown to like her and care about her over the past six months. He had promised Derek he would look after her when they thought that he was going to come back the first time. He still kept that promise everyday.

For some reason, he felt like Sophia was like a little sister to him in some ways. He had a lot of belief and hope in her. It upset him to see her like this, especially when he knew that the whole Derek thing would break her. It was already evident to him that it had caused some sort of reaction within her. After what happened in the mall earlier, how intoxicated she had acted on their phone call when she had rung him from help and the dramatic reaction she was having with Kelsey, was enough for him to know she was back drinking again, something that he hadn't seen since the early day's.

But right now, he knew that she needed someone a lot more closer to her than him. She needed someone who was going to be there for her properly and had already been through so much together. Someone who actually understood how she felt. There was no one else like that than her big sister.

"Maybe you should call your sister to come be with you and help. Kelsey's going to need all the support she can get." Scott suggested glancing between her and the road in front of him.

"Right," Sophia said dryly before she cleared her throat and scrambled to get her cell phone out of her leather jacket pocket "of course."

Finding her phone, she shakily unlocked it with her panic and over-sensitive movements to the alcohol still in her veins. Once she got a hold of the number she was looking for, she brought the phone up to her ear, the dialling tone playing out as she laid her hand on friend's head what was perched on her lap, trying to comfort her in some way.

* * *

Back at the station, Daniella had been answering calls for Jordan and doing the rest of the tasks that she had been set by the Sheriff since Jordan had left earlier. She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over to the clock on the opposite wall, the second hand moving round and the worry that she had within her continued to tick by.

It had still continued even when a loud angered young man had come into the station, shouting verbal and threatening behaviour towards the Sheriff. He had dealt with it quickly and had him arrested. But even then it still wasn't enough to distract her mind from anywhere but how Jordan was getting on elsewhere in town.

Jordan had been gone far too long for her liking. For an investigation that involved a noise complaint, she had expected him back at least half an hour ago. At first she had blamed it on the storm and had left him a couple of messages on his phone to make sure he was ok.

But after receiving nothing back from him at all within that time, she found herself still stood there waiting for him to return and the ever growing worry about where he was or what had happened to him continued to torment her.

She knew she should have gone with him. It wasn't her place to since she wasn't even a cop. Just an administration assistant. But she could have at least helped him if he got into any issues with the other side of himself that they were still unsure about. Or if there happened to be a return of the unhelpful kind back to the Beacon, then she would sure as hell try to protect the both of them also. She had been dying to put her training to use.

Chewing down on her bottom lip anxiously, she checked her phone again for the fourth time within a minute, before she slammed shut a file she had on her desk, laid her head in her hands and sighed in despair.

"Daniella," She heard her name being called shortly after, causing her to lift her head up and glance over to the Sheriff who had now began to walk over to see her on the front desk "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Daniella asked trying her best to cover her worry that she felt about her colleague in front of her boss "I'm fine."

"You can't fool me. I've been watching you. You've been checking your phone non-stop and looking over at the clock," The sheriff explained as he leant his arm against the desk "Now something either tell's me you don't want to be here or something's bothering you?"

Hearing that her actions had clearly been noticed by the Sheriff, she climbed up onto her feet so she could be eye level with him "You got me," She forced a smile on her lips "I'm worried, ok? Jordan hasn't got back yet. He's not replying to my text's either. What if something's happened to him?"

"Like what?" The sheriff asked confused "He went to go check out a noise complaint. Nothing bad could have happened to him within that time."

"Maybe not," Daniella replied flashing him a worried look "But tonight's a full moon."

Listening to her words, he lowered his head slightly in concern, finally seeing what her point was and why it had been eating her up inside, he had no idea she knew about all of this, but it seemed to make sense when she was so close to the deputy and was Sophia Smith's older sister.

"I see," He nodded his head at her, before he ran his fingers over his chin now feeling the same anxiety she was "C'mon then."

"What?" She asked confused at what he was requesting from her to do next.

"You wanted to check it out, didn't you?" The Sheriff replied.

"Yes," she confirmed coming round to stand opposite him in front of the desk "But I didn't think you would actually let me?"

"You're not going in alone." He informed her going into his office to grab his jacket, whilst she followed slowly behind him unsure of what they were actually going to do.

"What about the front desk?" Daniella asked him as she watched him throw on his jacket and grab his belt that had his weapons on.

"I'll find someone. Just go wait in your car and I'll follow you out." He instructed her, before she nodded her head, quickly grabbing her coat from behind her desk chair and heading over to the exit of the station.

She just hoped that she would get there and everything would be ok. Because it was true. Things had been going good for far too long. It was about time the balance changed. But she hoped it wouldn't be tonight.

Unaware that everything had already changed for not only her that night, but her little sister also. Daniella had no idea what was about to hit.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, the Sheriff and Daniella pulled up outside the house that the Sheriff had told Jordan to check out earlier on into their shift. Outside the unloved and abandoned home, Deputy Parrish's car sat outside, signalling that he was clearly still inside the house or nearby.

Panic sunk in when Daniella climbed out of her car, the Sheriff parked behind her and his eyes worriedly looked over to her, when they both saw the Deputy's car parked out front, the door to the home still partly open and no sign of life was noticeable inside.

Not wanting to have to waste any more time, Daniella quickly marched her way up the front path, ignoring the fear that flooded through her and instead replaced it with determination as the Sheriff began quickening his own pace to catch her up and protect her in anyway if there was going to be some form of supernatural inside.

The both of them steadily entered the house, much to the Sheriff's liking, Daniella was leading the way, her pace was quck yet careful, trying to be as quiet as she could inside the home. Wondering through the rooms that were situated in the house, they passed by the basement, where the door was slightly still adjar like someone had only just entered or exited not long ago, which only made Daniella stop in her tracks and turn back round again to investigate with the help of the Sheriff.

After having spotted it himself, the Sheriff edged it his way down the stairs of the basement, making sure he was leading this time, his gun and a torch prominent in his hand, Daniella stalking closely behind him, neither of them wanting to find any supernatural creature or a hurt deputy down there. But it was Beacon Hill's, it was bound to be expected and unfortunately most of the time true.

As they stepped down the last few steps, the Sheriff glanced over at the massive hole in the wall on the far side of the basement, his eyebrows raising when he saw that the outline looked like some large creature has smashed there way through it and had probably been the whole reason there had been a noise complaint if they had been trapped all this time.

"Jordan," Daniella gasped when she saw his nearly lifeless body slumped against some wooden beams and she quickly rushed over to him, clearly seeing that he was terribly hurt and was on the verge of dying right in front of her, she couldn't bare to this sight, it was like too much of a fond memory for her liking "It's me. Daniella. And Sheriff. We're here."

Upon hearing her gasp, the Sheriff raced over to join the two of them on the ground and sucked in a breathe at the sight of his deputy dangerously wounded "Parrish, we're going to get you out of here."

"Just stay with us, please." Daniella begged him laying her hands down on his shoulders and staring across at him worriedly.

But it was too late, upon seeing their faces and moving bodies, Jordan had already began to feel the wind knocked out of him. It wasn't long before, the blurry images of the woman he had grown to know well over the past six months and the man he looked up to regarding work, were wiped into complete darkness as his eyes snapped shut, his head rolled back and he went unconscious unable to stay awake any longer due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Bloody hell." the Sheriff groaned when he saw Jordan shut his eyes and go into the darkness, he leapt back up onto his feet and began to get onto the phone to someone, who knew could help in this situation when it considered the supernatural, because there was no way that this didn't have anything to do with that side of the universe.

Daniella wasn't even bothering to listen to the Sheriff talk, instead her eyes too busy flickering from the deputy's face to the bloody wound on his chest, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him and what sort of creature could have possibly hurt him so badly.

Even though she was terrified inside that he might not make it due to how deep the wound was and the amount of blood that kept seeping out of it, as well as how Jordan went unconscious, she had hope in the back of her mind that whatever supernatural creature Jordan happened to be, that this was all part of his healing proccess. He had healed before many times, like when he got set on fire during the dead pool and when under attack when on duty.

Daniella hoped that this time would be no different. She couldn't lose him. They were a team, not only on the force, but with regards to a friendship, they had a close bond, a bond she hadn't experienced with anyone in a long time.

* * *

Around twenty minutes later, Daniella, the Sheriff and now Melissa McCall were stood around a metal operating table in one of the old surgery rooms that was situated in the hospital.

Upon the table lay Jordan's body, still unconscious and from what Daniella had gathered was in the mist of his healing process. After the Sheriff had got off the phone to Melissa earlier, Daniella and he had tried their best to carry Jordan back up the stairs to the ground floor of the house, before they took him outside and put him in the back of the Sheriff's car.

Whilst the Sheriff drove there with the wounded deputy in the back, Daniella had followed closely behind all the way to the hospital. Even though the Sheriff had told her to go back to the station and continue with her work, she had declined the suggestion and told him that she had to be there for Jordan when he woke up.

There was no doubt about it that she was going to be there for him. She had to be. She had been working so hard with him the past six months to work out whatever the hell he could be in this supernatural universe. It had been a complete mystery and in some ways it still was. They hadn't got much further. It was a challenge. But Daniella was enjoying it.

In return for her helping him, he was also helping her with her self-defence and training. Whilst her younger sister, Sophia was in London for the summer, it meant that Daniella didn't have a training partner. Instead Jordan offered to be her temporary partner for the time Sophia was away, meaning he taught her some low leveled combat training that would be able to help her fight off any supernatural enemies that might cause a harm to her or any of the pack. She was also planning on using that exact training to train her sister in the same skills.

It worked well. They worked well together. They were a good team, both at work and in everyday life. She couldn't stand to lose him or just leave him to come to terms with what happened that night from the Sheriff and Melissa. It was best if she was there. Someone he could actually open up to about what was going on, rather than being unsure of whether he could be honest with a higher authority.

Around her, he could say or do whatever he wanted, without any judgement or accusation. She understood him based on the past experiences she had to deal with. She had already gone through this before. But never did she ever imagine she would be doing it all over again.

Now at the hospital, they had laid the deputy out on the table, all of them unsure of what to do and worried about what could be happening to him since they all had never seen anything like this before. The sheriff was already dreading the worst, just like Melissa who had no idea how to treat the wounded and Daniella was just wishing on the last bit of hope she had in her that he was going to make it out of this ok.

He had to.

"You said you were gonna keep him on desk duty." Melissa looked away from the Sheriff and down to the deputy who was lying flat out on the table, Daniella stood right beside him, watching and waiting for any sign of movement from him.

She had already looked over his chest with Melissa many times since being there. Both of them coming to the conclusion that it was definitely claw marks that had gone through the deputy's chest. But neither of them had seen anything like this before, certainty not claws that deep that could cause that much damage to flesh before.

"Yeah," the Sheriff replied back, Daniella trying to zone out their conversation, knowing she had to focus on keeping it together and waiting for Jordan, but her ears definitely perked up at the next part of the adults conversation "it was just a minor noise complaint."

She knew it! The Sheriff had been giving Jordan minor work the past six months because of what he was, because he was a risk to outing the supernatural world because he still had no idea or control of what he happened to be. But a situation like this just proved that the Sheriff had every right to keep Jordan inside the station.

"He's not on fire, is he?" Melissa asked, looking now between Daniella and the Sheriff worriedly.

Daniella looked over at her with slight raised eyebrows, knowing that she was referring to the smoke that had only just recently started to bellow out of the deputy's chest and the time when he had walked away after being set on fire.

"Not that I know of," the Sheriff answered, looking back to Daniella with an intrigued look on his face "How did you get in the know about all of this?"

"About all of what?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"The supernatural," the Sheriff replied "Wolves, Wendigo's, whatever the hell Parrish is..."

"Uh.." Daniella was unsure of whether she wanted to tell the full story of her first encounter due to how much she hated thinking back to her past now since it had been already nearly a year since she lost the better half of her "My boyfriend. He was a wolf."

"Oh." the Sheriff said shocked to hear that response from her. He had no idea that the woman he had hired months back was in a relationship with another supernatural creature. But at least it was a bonus to have someone other than himself and Parrish on the force who knew how to deal with all the random attacks that occurred.

"What happened to him?" Melissa asked wanting to know more.

"He died," She told them with a tight smile, Melissa's head instantly drawing to the ground in sympathy and fear of her own son's fate sometimes, whilst the Sheriff nodded his head understandingly at why she had been so adamant to go to the hospital with him earlier "from the dead pool."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Melissa replied shining her a sympathetic smile that Daniella instantly shrugged off not wanting the pity.

"No it's fine," Daniella assured her, even though she clearly wasn't still ok about talking openly about losing Caleb and the whole reason behind it, it was better left unsaid, before she turned back to face Jordan "We need to help him somehow. We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"No..no..no you're right." The Sheriff agreed.

"I thought the whole fire thing was part of his healing process." Melissa continued her theory from earlier, before the Sheriff had wanted to know more about Daniella's involvement with all of this.

"Maybe," Daniella rubbed her lips together, glancing down at Jordan nervously and then back up at the two of them, her neves seeming to get the better of her as she started to dread the worst about the deputy due to how long he had been down for "I've been working with him the past six months trying to figure out what the hell he is, so far we've come up with nothing and because of it we don't have any ideas of how to quicken his healing process," she lowered her head down to look at the unconscious deputy again "He's not like a wolf."

"Would maybe be a lot simpler if he was." the Sheriff muttered but it was still loud enough for both women to hear him and shoot a glare in his direction.

Suddenly the Deputy shot up from his sleep and jumped up from the table, his eyes now glowing an amber colour and his teeth began to grit together, just as the bloody wound's on his chest began to heal and Daniella leaped back from her spot beside him in slight fear, unsure of what he was going to do or what would happen next.

Just like Daniella had uncertainty, so did Melissa and the Sheriff. He quickly pulled out out his gun, pointing it towards Jordan who was staring back at them, his breathing heavy whilst the sheriff stood in front of Melissa for protection and Daniella looked between the three of them, her eyes mainly focusing on trying to work out how Jordan really was since waking up.

"It's ok," Daniella tried to tell them all in a hushed tone as she edged slightly over to Jordan "he's not going to hurt us."

Melissa nodded her head trusting Daniella, even though she had only known the girl since that night when her and the sheriff had brought the deputy in, she still had a clear idea that the girl was pretty intilliegant with regards to the supernatural world and if she had been working with Jordan for a while now, then she must have known that it was safe to be around him.

"We're ok." Melissa reassured the sheriff, slowly putting her arm in front of him and getting him to put the gun down, so Jordan wouldn't feel as threatened either with the sheriff pointing a weapon at him.

As Daniella came to stand beside him, she gently laid her hand down on his forearm which made Jordan gasp at the sudden touch and snap his head round to see her. His glowing eyes burned into her own and when he realised that it was her beside him, his features softened and his eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"Are you ok?" Daniella asked him concerned about what had really happened to him that night.

Glancing away from her, his eyes rolled down to his once injured chest, the uniformed shirt he always wore for work was ripped open and he brought his hand up to lay lightly on where the once open claw marks had been.

A frown formed on his face, his mind flashing back to what happened down in the basement of the abandoned house, a uneasy and fearful look registering on his face at the relisation of what the creature who had attacked him had really wanted.

"Scott," He spoke up all of theirs attention picking up, especially Melissa who shot a concerned look at the deputy's way "We have to find Scott.."

"Why?" Melissa asked confused and panic flooding through her "What's happened?"

"This creatures after him. The same creature that burst through the wall at that house you sent me to," Jordan began to explain in a rushed tone "he asked me about Scott and I refused to tell him anything, so he hurt me and then left me for dead, before taking off."

"Do you have any idea of what it was?" Daniella asked him taking her hand off his arm and crossing her arms over her chest instead.

"I have no idea," Jordan shrugged helplessly "his claws were different though. Twice the size of Scott's, more like talons."

Daniella raised her eyebrows up at his words, feeling somewhat confused and shocked at what he was telling them, it was like nothing she had ever heard or seen before either and she was pretty sure she didn't ever want to come in to contact with whatever the hell it was.

"If that's the worst part then that doesn't sound too bad." Melissa tried to be hopeful in the situation regarding some creature who was after her son.

"It's worse," Jordan told them, everyone's hearts sinking shortly after "they did something to me. I don't know how to describe it other than it felt as if the life was being drawn out through them. Through the claws."

"And now he's looking for Scott?" Melissa asked worriedly.

Jordan nodded slowly "Which got me thinking about what this guy can do, the rule is you have to kill an Alpha to steal their power, right?"

"No, it's different for him." Melissa corrected him.

"You can't steal a true alpha's power." the Sheriff added.

Glancing between the three of them more concerned before, he said what they all had been dreading "I think this guy can."

The Sheriff and Melissa looked between each other, before they began to frantically head for the exit of the room, both of them bumping into Liam, Scott's beta, who was stood eves dropping outside the door, whilst leaving Daniella and Parrish alone together in the surgery room.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked him as they both went over to grab some wet tissue to clear up the stains on his chest.

"I'm fine." Jordan told her, pulling out some tissue from the rack and applying some water to it from one of the taps at the large surgical basin in the room.

"You really scared me, you know?" Daniella admitted to him shyly as he turned round to face her and held the tissue out for her to help him.

Taking the wet cloth from his grasp, she lightly dabbed at where the wound had been on his chest and glanced back up at him as he responded to her question "Daniella Turner scared, now that's a first."

"Shut up." She playfully shot back with a pout prominent on her face, as she tossed the tissue back in his face and he caught it, shining her a toothy grin, both of them knowing he didn't really want to talk any more about what happened tonight.

It was still all new to him and what had happened probably had scared him just as much as her. So it was no surprise to her that he would want to get the subject off of him and onto something else instead, what so happened to be him teasing her as usual when times got tough.

Before he had the chance to add another witty comment at her, the sound of her cell phone ringing in her jacket pocket broke their gaze and she dug her hand into her pocket to retrieve the call, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D "Hello?"

"Daniella..." She heard a hoarse and quiet voice speak on the other end, a crease forming on her forehead as she wondered who the hell it was at first "It's Sophia."

Upon hearing her sister's name, her chest tightened a little and a worried feeling washed over her for what it must have been the hundredth time tonight, she hadn't heard her sister sound so upset in such a long time and was surprised since when she had left for work earlier that day her sister had been fine "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but it's not me," Sophia informed her trying to steady her breathing and stop her crying so she could actually tell her older sister clearly "It's Kelsey."

"Is she ok?" Daniella asked, ignoring the concerned look's Jordan was giving her as she began to wonder round the room.

"I don't know..." the younger sister cried "Please, can you just come help. We're going to Derek's."

"You know I'm working, right?" Daniella reminded her sister, unaware that her Sophia really did need her, the older girl had began to wonder if the two friends had fallen out and that is why Sophia had sounded so upset "I can't just leave work..."

"This is important, Daniella!" Sophia uncontrollably sobbed down the phone "Kelsey was bit tonight."

Hearing her sister's words, Daniella felt her heart sink and a frustrated feeling filled her, knowing that this wasn't supposed to happen, not to someone like Kelsey who was still so oblivious to the world of the supernatural, even though being more involved when she was with Sophia than she actually realised.

"Ok," Daniella sighed running her fingers over her head distressed, as she began to make her way out of the surgery room and down into the hall, looking around for the Sheriff and finding him at the bottom of the hall "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay calm."

Hanging up the phone, she rushed over to the Sheriff and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention as he had just finished talking to someone through his walkie talkie device "Sheriff."

"Yes, Daniella?" the Sheriff asked turning round to face her.

"I kind of have a family emergency," She informed him with an apologetic look on her face "if it's okay, I really need to go and sort things out."

"Of course, go. You've been more than helpful tonight." the Sheriff replied.

"Are you sure?" Daniella checked with him again, feeling bad that she was going to have to leave work way before her shift was going to end and having to leave the Sheriff to deal with the on goings in the town.

"Yes." He nodded back, before brushing past her and catching up with a cop that had now found him in the middle of the hospital.

As she was about to turn round and head for the exit, she came face to face with Jordan who was looking at her worriedly "Hey, what's going on?" He asked meeting with her in the middle of the hall, already noticing the panicked expression that was lingering on her face and he could only presume it was from the phone call he had heard her having.

"I have to go," she informed him slipping her phone into her pocket and taking out her keys instead "Sophia's in trouble."

"What? Is she ok?" Jordan asked concerned and he lightly laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"She's fine," Daniella told him with a small smile "It's Kelsey, her friend. She got bit tonight."

"What, as in bit by a wolf?"

"I think so," Daniella nodded sadly as she looked over his shoulder at the Sheriff and back to Jordan in front of her "I really have to go though. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just go," He told her letting his hand slide off her and back down to his side "Just call me later to let me know things are ok."

"I will." She called to him, before she began to jog her way towards the lift of the hospital, wanting to make her way out of the building as quickly as she could to get to Derek's loft to be there for Sophia and Kelsey.

If tonight had already been eventful, then she hoped that when she got to Derek's that everything was going to be a lot more straight forward.

But this was Beacon Hills. It was a full moon. There was some supernatural creature on the loose after Scott and Kelsey had been bit.

Hope was the only thing that she had right now.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading part two. Still seem's so weird that this is the second instalment of the Temptations series. I am so glad I have decided to stick with this series into season 5 of Teen Wolf.**

 **Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed since part 1.**

 **If you're a new reader, then welcome and I hope you are liking it so far.**

 **Feel free to share your thoughts. I love hearing back from you.**

 **Thanks once again,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	3. That Heightened Feeling

**That Heightened Feeling:**

Stepping out of the car, she glanced up at the large building in front of her, the building was once used as a warehouse but now it was just abandoned about from one resident who owned the loft place above, but even then they were rarely in town.

Towards the start of the summer, Daniella never imagined that she would have to come back here. After what happened just hours before Sophia boarded her flight to London for the duration of the summer, Daniella had hoped the two sisters would never have to go anywhere near this place. But here they both were back again and definitely not for any good reason.

Shaking her head, she closed her car door and began her journey inside the building, knowing she had to be there for Sophia. She couldn't waste any more time. She had to be there for her sister as promised. She owed it to her for leaving her all those months ago. It still was something that the two sisters bickered about occasionally.

Once she came up to the top of the stairs, she made her way over to the large door and with a force she pulled open the door. The sound of the door opening alerted her little sisters attention, her head sprung round and her eyes rolled over to where Daniella had now stepped into the loft space.

Sophia hopped up slowly from her position on the wooden coffee table and she came over to see who Daniella, who was already then closing the door behind herself, not really knowing what to expect to see but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Quickening her pace over to her big sister, she reached her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, tears slowly escaping down her cheeks for what felt like the hundreth time that night. She hadn't had a good cry in ages and Sophia definitely felt like these tears were months worth spilling out of her.

Rubbing her sister's back, she glanced over at the other teenager laying flat out on the couch. Daniella could just about make out the large bit mark on Kelsey's leg and it was enough for her to feel her heart sink at how this could have possibly happened.

She felt so guilty about the whole thing. Once you're involved in this world, everyone knew that there was no getting out, however hard you tried and however much Sophia was in denial that she wasn't going to be apart of it any more.

But they both knew that Kelsey shouldn't have had to be brought into it like this. She was innocent in the whole of this. She had been so out of the know about all the supernatural on goings in Beacon Hills. Daniella knew that when Kelsey wakes up and that's if she actually would, the teenager would still be so unaware how much her life was going to change.

"Hey..." Daniella pulled away from the sister's embrace and nodded over to Kelsey, wanting to find out a bit more about what went on tonight and the teenagers condition "How is she doing?"

"I don't know... she's still knocked out," Sophia sighed and shook her head, before she wiped away her tears from her cheeks, not even feeling brave enough anymore to look at the state of her friend "it could be hours until she wakes up."

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?" Daniella asked looking at her sister now.

"Not in person. But she doesn't really understand what happened," Sophia explained, just as the reminder hit her of how tragic this whole thing was and she felt a sob hit her hard "God, Daniella, I-i-i feel like such a crap friend. I-i-i should have never have let her go to meet that guy tonight."

"Hey stop it," Daniella shook her head in disagreement and placed her hands on her little sisters shoulders "This is not your fault."

"But it is, Daniella!" Sophia shot back through her tears, her voice getting more louder and her sobs harder "I should have warned her about meeting up with people she didn't really know. S-s-she shouldn't have to be apart of this world."

It wasn't just the uncontrollable crying her sister was demonstrating that night, it was the wave of strong alcohol that wafted up the older sisters nose that escaped out her sister's tongue that night. Her mind realising that the smell had also lingered on her sister's jacket when she had comforted her when first arriving at the loft.

Something clicked in her brain that the reason for her sister's erratic actions with the whole crying and stuttering wasn't only because she was upset by what had happened to her best friend. It was also because the teenager had been drinking that night. Something that Sophia had promised she would never do again after the weeks she spent drinking to get through her time at home alone when Daniella went out of town and Sophia brought herself more into the supernatural world. She thought her sister would never go back down that path. But she had and Daniella wasn't too happy about her younger sister's choice of behaviour.

Daniella folded her arms over chest angrily and a crease formed on her forehead, before she asked "Have you been drinking?"

The sobs that had been continuing to come out her mouth suddenly stopped when she heard her sister's question. Sophia shook her head confused and tried her best to put on her best shocked face, acting like she had no idea why her sister would suspect that "What?"

"Answer the damn question, Sophia," Daniella snapped back at her sister not buying the girls lies, trying so hard to keep her anger inside of her and not blow her sister's head off just yet when things were sensitive "Have you been drinking?"

Sophia folded her arms across her chest, matching her sisters actions and raised her eyebrows up "Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" Daniella repeated in disbelief, followed by a fake laugh and a shake to her head in surprise "You just got back to town, Sophia and you're already getting wasted on the night before your junior year. Are you stupid or something?"

"Jee, thanks, Daniella," Sophia rolled her eyes in annoyance at her sister's strictness "I'm regretting inviting you to help now."

"This is serious, Sophia," Daniella sighed running her fingers over her face "I can't believe you would do this to yourself. I thought you had stopped drinking. You had been clean for months now, since I got back from being away and now tonight you just wanna throw it all away?"

"It's not been easy, Daniella," Sophia began to explain, trying hard to keep her emotions in tack this time so she wouldn't crumble and reveal too much about why she was feeling so low recently "I was home alone. Kelsey was out. You were at work. I didn't know what else to do with myself."

"Not drink that's for sure." Daniella spat.

"It was only a couple of drinks.." Sophia mumbled.

"I always leads to more with you though, how did you even get into wherever the hell you went? You didn't steal my I.D, did you? Because if you did, it's going to look bad on me if you get caught with my I.D when I'm on the force now."

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about you getting into trouble. I have my own fake I.D." Sophia informed her.

"Where did you get that from?" The older sister asked puzzled.

"Some guy in London made it for me."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah?" Sophia frowned wondering what her sister meant by that "Why?"

"Did you drink in London under Mom's nose?" Daniella moved on.

"No of course not." Sophia answered truthfully.

She hadn't drunk in London or anywhere around her Mom. She wouldn't break the rules that much and let her Mom in the know of what she got up to in her spare time when she was hitting rock bottom in life.

"So being back home gives you the right to?" Daniella pressed angrily.

"No it doesn't" Sophia shook her head "But it's not easy for me to just be ok with what's happened to us in the past year. We've lost too many people, Daniella." Sophia explained briefly.

"Yeah and you're going the right way of losing yourself."

"I'm fine." Sophia assured her, though she didn't know herself is she was actually ok.

"You always tell yourself that," Daniella sighed and began to make her way over to the coffee table, taking a spot down on it where her sister was sat when she first came in, watching over Kelsey on the couch, "I really can't be dealing with this tonight."

Sophia made her way over to where Daniella was sat and propped herself up on the arm of the couch, facing her sister confused and somewhat guilty for causing her more harm than indented that night, but she could see that Daniella had more on her mind than her little sister drinking "Why what's happened?"

"Jordan got attacked." Daniella told her.

"What?" Sophia replied back surprised to hear that, no wonder her sister looked tired and worried "Is he ok?"

"He's fine, but I don't know about Scott." Daniella replied lowering her head and fiddling with the end of her coat sleeve.

Raising her eyebrows up in confusion, Sophia titled her head to the side worriedly "Scott?"

"Yeah."

"What about, Scott? He's the one who brought Kelsey and I here tonight." Sophia told her older sister.

"You've seen him?" Daniella glanced up at her sister in shock.

"Yeah, he left not that long after you." Sophia explained.

"Oh god..." Daniella muttered biting down on her bottom lip worriedly.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked, really wanting to find out what was going on in the outside world of the supernatural that night, everything had seemed to come to life again that night.

"The creature who attacked Jordan tonight. He's after, Scott." Daniella confessed.

"What? Has somebody warned him about this?"

"Melissa and Stiles' Dad went to warn him, I saw them talking to Liam at the hospital, so no doubt he's got involved also."

"I've been back here less than forty eight hours and my best friends been turned into a werewolf, whilst some psycho creatures going after Scott on the night of his senior scribe," Sophia complained and shook her head in frustration "Why does this have to happen to us?"

"It was bound to happen sometime soon. Things had been going well for so long. It was only a matter of time." Daniella replied honestly.

Because it was whole heartily the truth. It was about time the balance was changed again.

A few moments of silence lingered over the two sisters, both of them worrying about what was going on in the town regarding the supernatural and what could be coming for them within the next few months, but Sophia's mind was drifting elsewhere on more of a self-destruction level "Do you ever feel like this is karma?"

"Karma for what?" Daniella asked confused at where her sister was going with this.

"I don't know," Sophia shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at her friend on the couch "I guess keeping this world from our friends and the people we care about."

Looking across at her sister, Daniella could see and understood what her little sister was getting at, but she knew her sister couldn't think like that. It would do more damage to her than harm Kelsey. Daniella knew Sophia would instantly think it was her fault Kelsey had ended up in this way.

"Sophia..." Daniella sighed "You can't blame yourself for this.."

Sophia quickly cut in before her older sister could finish "...If I would have been there for her though, I could have at least tried to stop it. I don't even know what I'm going to do or even say to Kelsey when she wakes up."

"I'll help you, I promise," Daniella assured her and leaned over to take her sister's hand in her own "I'm not going anywhere."

Squeezing her sister's hand back and offering her a small smile, she unlinked their hands and laid her hand down under chin, her elbow now resting on her knees, deep in thought about the outside "I just hope Scott's ok."

"He'll be fine. He always is, isn't he?" Daniella tried to get her sister to think on the positive side.

"I know, but I just feel bad that we're sat here doing nothing, when he's always looking out for us." Sophia grumbled.

"Stop with the whole guilt thing. Scott can manage his own problems, just like we're manging our own now. Don't worry about him. Focus on you." Daniella advised her sister the best she could in this situation. Sophia was hard work and a struggle to talk to because she was so stubborn, espically with alcohol in her veins.

"I focused on me and look what happened..." Sophia rolled her eyes down to her best friend who was still lying flat out on the couch, unconciouss and in a deep sleep, one that she probably didn't want to wake up from to face the reality if she knew how much her life had now changed.

Ignoring her sister's negative comment, she glanced down at the watch on her wrist, realising it was getting nearer and nearer to midnight, before she looked back at her little sister "Why don't you go freshen up and try get some sleep?"

"But I have to stay awake to tell her..."

"It's a school night, Sophia. You need some sleep before your first day back tomorrow." Daniella told her in a gentle voice.

"I'm not going," Sophia snapped back upset "Not without Kelsey."

"Yes you are, Sophia. Because like it or not, the world still goes on whether Kelsey's a werewolf or not. If she wakes up whilst you're sleeping, I'll wake you. But for now, get some rest." Daniella suggested with a small smile.

"Ok," Sophia sighed in defeat and rose to her feet, her eyes rolling over to the large double bed in the far side of the room, that was begging her to slip back in like she hadn't been inactive from it for three whole months, but she knew she couldn't, it would just be another reminder of all the hurt she was feeling, it was better if she just stayed away as best she could "Thanks for coming."

"You know I'm always here for you." Daniella reminder her.

Giving her sister a small smile, Sophia wondered her way over to the restroom, knowing she could clear up her face, use the restroom and clean her teeth with one of her old brushes, before she headed up to one of the spare rooms to sleep.

"Good night." She told her sister, as she lingered her hand on the door handle.

"Night." Daniella called back, before Sophia slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

Leaning her body against the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, everything was circling around her head and her heart had literally not stopped pounding since she had gotten the phone call from Kelsey earlier that night.

All she could think about was how this could have happened and how she was going to explain it to her best friend. She had never had to explain the supernatural to anyone before. It had always been other people informing her and boosting her knowledge, not the other way around and she wasn't sure she was ready to take a lead roll in the matter.

But she owed it to Kelsey. She owed it to her to try be the best friend she could be, by telling her the truth and helping her as much as she possibly could with her new challenge in life. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone. But with the help of Daniella and hopefully Scott if he made it out of this one ok, then she might have it all under control.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stood back up straight and re-opened her eyes, finally taking in the surroundings of the bathroom that she hadn't entered in months. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been there. But she certainly had not forgotten all the good memories.

Wondering over to the sink, she stared back at her tired and clearly distraught face in the mirror reflection. The make-up she applied earlier on in the day was pretty much non-existent, a few traces of mascara were dried up on her cheeks, any blemishes or redness, particularly around her eye area from the crying were prominent on her face, her lips and eyes were slightly swollen from the crying, as well as rings of dark circles had formed under her eyes from the upset, but also from the jet leg she was experiencing since being back from London.

Turning on the hot water tap, she splashed some water over her face a few times, trying to wash away the make-up mess and clean herself up a bit, so that she felt more fresh than she clearly was feeling. Once she had done that, she switched it back off and grabbed the closest towel to the sink to dry the wetnes off her face.

Laying the material back down, she took a step back from the sink and glanced around at the room, a sinking feeling growing in her stomach and her chest began to tighten at how painful it really was to be back at the loft after all this time, without him or any clue as to why things turned out the way they did.

Since that day when things changed between the two of them, she hadn't heard from him much and most of the time it was her reaching out to him. She had sent him a couple of texts around a week after she left Beacon Hills for London. At first, she had been surprised when he had actually responded to her messages and some part of her felt like maybe he had regretted what had happened, a glimmer of hope came over her, but it was soon replaced with anger and hurt when it all fizzled out again a few hours later.

Now Sophia didn't even bother. She tried to anyway. She tried so hard to stop herself from reaching out to him, especially when she found out about Kelsey and when she arrived back in town yesterday, she had tried so hard to not let him know that she was back now, because she knew he probably wouldn't care or change his mind anyway. It was a lost cause.

She had followed in her sister's footsteps, she had been trying to block out her emotions and fight off whatever desperation she had to let everyone, including him, know just how much she was crumbling inside with out him. Daniella was like a master of that night since Caleb had passed away, it was like she had completely forgotten about his existence and any pain she felt towards the subject, she compressed and never allowed it to rise to the surface. Sophia never understood how she did it, but whatever it was, it worked.

It had been so much easier in London, where she was distracted most of the day by working at her Mom's boutique and because her Mom never knew about him, Sophia didn't ever have to mention it to her, it was like that part of her life that her Mom didn't know about didn't really happen, meaning for her that her time away was actually good for her in terms of healing.

But now she was back, all she could think about was him, the day she left town and how much she didn't know if she could really cope being back without him around. So she did the next best thing she could do for herself. She drunk. She went out that night to numb the pain she was feeling. She had no idea where the whole drinking thing even came from, why she even started in the first place when she felt low, but it somehow just started when Daniella went missing.

And now she felt lost, drinking felt like the only way for her to let her emotions run away.

* * *

The following morning, Daniella had woken Sophia up from her slumber in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. It wasn't because Kelsey had woken up. It was because Scott had arrived and also Sophia needed to get up for school, since it was her first day back and the start of her Junior year.

After a lot of tossing and turning through out the night due to worry and anger, Sophia managed to get four hours sleep. When Daniella woke her up, in her daze she had thought that they had been at home and everything that went on last night was just some nightmare, but when Daniella had reminded her that Scott was there for Kelsey, everything had come flooding back to her.

Allowing Sophia five minutes to wake herself up properly, Daniella made her way back downstairs to wait with Scott, who was propped on the arm of the couch where Kelsey's body still laid peacefully, still in a deep sleep and hadn't moved all night.

When Sophia emerged from the upstairs of the loft, all eyes trailed over to her as she began her journey down the spiral staircase and like Daniella, Sophia was still dressed in yesterday's attire, her hair messily up in a high pony tail and her face make-up free, as well as surprisingly no hungover in sight.

Looking over at the two, she shone a small smile in Scott's direction, happy to see him there and alive, meaning that last night with whatever supernatural creature it was, had somehow managed to work out and she was sure Daniella had already got the low down on what went on.

"How are you feeling?" Daniella asked her younger sister, knowing that last night surely wasn't easy for the girl, just like the last few months hadn't been either and her sister could be suffering from a hangover too due to the drinking.

"Fine," Sophia told her, taking a seat down on the other arm of the couch and looking down at her still sleeping friend on the couch a blanket wrapped around her lower body this time, still seeing no signs of her waking up any time soon "How is she?"

"I don't know if I'm honest, I've never had to deal with this before," Daniella admitted honestly, fearing the worst reaction from her sister, but she felt relieved when her younger sister remained quiet and allowed her to continue "She slept through the whole night, no signs of movement, but she's still breathing, so that must count for something, right?"

The two Turner sisters glanced over at Scott with hopeful eyes, who raised her his up slightly to look back at them and flashed them a timid smile, knowing they wanted his opinion in all of this since he was a bitten werewolf and had actually bit his own beta "I guess this is her way of transitioning."

"But how about if it's not, what if whatever bit her wasn't actually a wolf, we don't know what happened to her exactly." Sophia said worriedly.

"But the bite mark looked like a wolves teeth, we both saw it when we arrived to help her," Scott tried to reassure her "It was just like Liam's when I bit him and just like mine when I got bit."

"I know but we don't know who exactly bit her, it could have been anyone or anything, you said that there had been no new alpha's or packs that had come to town since I had been away," Sophia explained looking between the two of them, wanting them to hear her theory "and you, Daniella, you said Jordan got attacked by some creature and then he went after, Scott."

"I highly doubt that creature was the one who bit, Kelsey." Scott informed them, causing the two sisters to raise their brows confused at who the creature was.

"Why not?" Daniella asked on behalf of them both.

"Because this guy was not after a pack, he was after power, he wanted my power," Scott explained to them, before thinking back to what the creature was who came after him last night and he had successful made leave after a few rounds of fighting from him and the pack, "he wasn't like the typical wolf either."

"That's what Jordan said." Daniella nodded.

Sighing loudly, Sophia folded her arms over her chest in annoyance at the whole situation "but if it wasn't this creature, then who the hell was it? Who would go after Kelsey? This can't just be some coincidence, there's clearly a reason for it, maybe because Kelsey is friend's with a hunter's daughter."

Scott looked over at Daniella unsure, Daniella giving Scott a strange look also, both of them not knowing how to reply to that or how to deal with this situation. They didn't know whether Sophia was on to something or not.

Could there have been a link to Sophia's Dad with all of this? But if there was, surely the wolf would have gone for someone a little more closer to home, like Daniella or Sophia, not the best friend of one of the girls?

All they could do was just wait until Kelsey was awake and in the meantime try to calm Sophia down as much as possible. When she got angry or upset, there was no way of controlling her, she acted on her anger and upset a lot of the time. She was also emotional. Plus there was a whole lot of other crap she was having to deal with, as well as still being jet lagged.

Before either of them had the chance to think over what they were going to say and actually talk about it with Sophia, the body on the couch began to stir and it wasn't long before, Kelsey flung up on the couch, her face full of fear and she began to frantically push the blanket that Daniella had laid round her body last night, off her body and her eyes snapped over to the area of her thigh where a bite mark once was.

Seeing her best friend's hasty wake up and frantic actions, Sophia leapt up onto her feet and slowly took the blanket away from her best friend, tears filling Sophia's eyes to see her friend now awake and pretty much alive. It finally felt good to know that she at least had made it through the night and somehow the transition had worked.

They also knew that it had worked from the new layer of skin that grown over the bite mark during the night. It was no longer there. They could all breathe a sigh of relief that it had worked and they weren't having to deal with another death amongst the ones they cared about. No traces of blood were on her body either , apart from the stains that were still present on her clothing. Of course, this confused Kelsey greatly since all she could remember was the huge mark that was bleeding on her leg and now it was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Sophia knelt down, making Kelsey look over at her worriedly and then a flash of reassurance came over her when she saw her best friend with her, Sophia's spare hand linked with her friends and she gave it a light squeeze "You're awake."

"Sophia?" Kelsey whispered, her voice also dry and tight, like she in shock but also so scared at what was going on, before she looked around the room at Scott and Daniella, who had now also got up on their feet to see her properly "W-where am I?"

"You're at Derek's loft." Scott answered.

Blinking back at the guy confused, Kelsey looked down at Sophia and felt an overwhelming feeling hitting her hard "W-w-why am I here? W-w-what's going on?"

Sophia lowered her head slightly in fear and guilt, Daniella and Scott looking over at each other, before Daniella nodded to him to play his part in all of this, since he was basically a lot better at all of this than the two girls were. Daniella had only ever explained it to Sophia with Caleb years back. Scott had done this before and every time he had promised himself he would do it better.

"Something happened last night..." Sophia began, not knowing whether she could finish and even have the guts to admit to her best friend what was going to be her life from now on.

"Yeah I know it did. I was supposed to be meeting up with the guy I had been talking to all summer, but instead I was tackled to the ground and had half my thigh ripped out of me, Sophia. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up in Derek's supposed loft with the three of you staring down at me like I'm some sort of monster," Kelsey rambled, a new form of anger bubbling through her viens, a feeling she had never had really experienced so intense before, it was slightly scaring her to say the least and she had no idea at the time that this was all part of her new behaviour "you know I thought after last night I would wake up in some hospital bed, with a huge bandage on my thigh and police circling my bed for answers. But I'm slightly confused as to where the hell my wound's gone and why I'm here with you three."

"It healed..." Sophia mumbled in fear of how this was turning out.

"That quickly?" Kelsey tilted her head to the side slightly puzzled, not buying her friend's story and the anger rising more, she could hardly control it "How can something so bad that was enough to make me pass out heal over night?"

"It's called the supernatural..." Scott informed her.

"Supernatural?" She raised her eyebrows up, not getting what the hell the three of them were on about and mainly Scott, this had to be some practical joke they were pulling on her and she laughed awkwardly at the situation "Wow you're funny, I can see why the two of you are friends now, he's a real comedian."

Scott lowered his head slightly, looking over at Sophia who had just let out a small sigh and backed up her male friend "He's not joking, Kelsey."

Kelsey's laughter died down slightly, her eyes rolling over to her best friend's and she shook her head in disbelief, whilst Daniella rose to her feet and was the one to admit to the teenager what her new life was "You're a werewolf now."

Blinking in confusion, she looked between the three of them and felt her first clench, her emotions getting the best of her and it wasn't long before she jumped up onto her feet, moving away from the couch and stepping away from the three of them in horror at what they were telling her "What? Have you guys lost your minds? There's no such thing,"

Kelsey began to pace the room up and down, the three of them getting up on their feet and turning their bodies round to face the girl properly, unsure of what to do or say, Sophia's heart breaking at the sight of her friend reacting badly to this, why had she had a slight hope earlier that morning that it might actually work out ok.

"I thought I was losing my mind, but maybe I should lock the three of you up in Eichen House," Kelsey continued on and she came to a halt in the middle of the room, slowly turning her body round to face them with a flushed face "God, I can't believe this is happening. I feel so god damn angry at the three of you."

"That's good..." -Scott told her in a hushed voice as it confirmed to them that his theory of her being a wolf was correct "It's means it's working, the transitions working."

Daniella flashed Scott a small smile for his help and nodded her head over at Sophia reassuringly, the younger girl was still chewing her bottom lip anxiously at her friend's new found form of anger. Sophia was glad her friend had made it through ok but part of her was still worried at how Kelsey was going to control her new powers, especially when Sophia had never seen her friend angry before.

"Seriously? You guys are real jokers," Kelsey faked a laugh at their words, the anger getting the best of her and making her refuse to believe anything was wrong with her "I'm supposed to believe that the whole reason I got attacked last night and woke up with no wound on my body is because I'm a werewolf now?"

"Yes." Daniella responded sharply.

"You're lying. All three of you are," Kelsey spat at them, looking between them all and then over at Scott in particular, her hand raising and her finger pointing over at Scott "And especially him."

"We're not lying..." Sophia spoke up shakily, wanting nothing more than to get through to her best friend, if anyone could, it would be her.

"He's not lying.." Daniella added.

Folding her arms across her chest and crossing her leg over the other, she shone a tight smile at them unimpressed "Then prove it."

The two sisters glanced over at Scott, giving him a look that they really needed his help now in backing up with what they were saying, to make it actually believable and like this was actually the reality Kelsey was going to have to face. If Sophia's words weren't enough for her, then Scott's true alpha self would be the next best thing in making this all believable, however crazy it really was, sometimes they didn't even believe this world was real, it was more like a nightmare.

Taking a deep breath, Scott slowly shut his eyes and with his inner alpha, he reopened them to reveal his true alpha red eyes, that instantly drew over to the teenager who was staring back in utter shock, the reality now finally sinking in at what she was seeing.

Feeling the tears prick her eyes as the anger she was feeling got replaced with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear, she unfolded her arms and allowed them to drop to her sides, her eyes rolling over to her best friend, the teary eyed of the two best friend's met, Kelsey feeling more emotional about what was going on and how Sophia had been apart of this without ever saying anything to her.

Before Sophia could get the chance to go over and comfort her friend, the girl suddenly feel's a high pitched ringing noise followed by the sound of a cell phone tone hit her ear drums, causing her hands to instantly cover her ears and her face to scrunch up in pain at the heightened noise.

Seeing her friend in the pain she was in, Sophia took a step forward wanting to go help her friend, but Daniella put her arm out and stopped her, not wanting her sister to get to close if this was going to be Kelsey's first moment of losing control since the new powers she had been given were not being put to use for the first time.

Scott began to look around the room, himself hearing the cellphone ringing from his own heightened sense of hearing and he knew just how Kelsey would be feeling with the horrible high pitched ringing in her ears that always feel's like it's never going to stop when you first experience your new senses.

And he was just right, Kelsey found herself falling to the ground in agony and she wanted nothing more than the noise to stop. She had truly believed that this was her punishment from them for not believing them at first about what had happened to her.

"I get the point, ok?" Kelsey panted heavily "J-j-ust make the ringing stop. Make it stop."

"It's coming from a cellphone elsewhere." Scott told them.

Quickly the two girls began to pat their pockets, wondering if it was there phones that they had left anywhere else and when Sophia couldn't find her cell phone on her, she realised that she had left it upstairs in her jacket pocket last night, when she had slipped it off and climbed into bed.

Feeling guilty it had been her fault for her friend's pain, she went to go over to the stairs to go make it stop, when she saw her friend drop the floor in relief and Scott grab hold of her elbow, pulling her back and keeping her there, meaning that the noise had stopped now. It was going to be alright.

"Ok. I get it now. I'm a werewolf," Kelsey breathed heavily, taking a look at the three of them from her position on the ground "But what am I supposed to do?"

Looking amongst themselves, they smiled lightly and turned their heads back on the new wolf below, Sophia stepping forward and holding out a hand for her friend to take "We'll help you."

BREAK

Around an hour later, Sophia switched off her engine in the school parking lot and allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips. Her eyes glanced out the front window and ahead at the school building in front of her, a few groups of students were stood outside chatting and others were climbing out of there cars meeting up with friends on the front grass, catching up after the summer break and preparing themselves for the first day back.

For Sophia and most students who didn't enjoy school, she wanted to be anywhere else but there that day. She wanted to be back at Derek's loft looking after Kelsey. Once they had got Kelsey to calm down, Sophia had instructed the girl go take a shower and she can borrow some clean clothes of her's that she had left at the loft a few months back. By the time the girl had freshened up, it was nearly time for Sophia to leave and go home to get ready for the school day ahead.

Scott had left a few minutes after Kelsey had departed to the shower, he assured the sisters that everything would be fine and he would try his best to help Kelsey out with what she's going through since he had been there before. He felt like he owed it to Sophia. He had always promised to protect her and be there for her, they had grown pretty close over the past six months.

When Kelsey had emerged, the two sisters sat her down and explained to her what was going to happen from now on. They told her that it would be best if she took the day off from school, Daniella would work her magic on her parents to let her have the day off and inform them that she was looking after her daughter, whilst letting the school know also. Once that was out of the way, Daniella would spend the day allowing Kelsey to know as much as she wanted and any advice that Daniella had. She didn't have work till later that day, so it all worked out smoothly, despite Daniella being ridiculously exhausted, but she could manage for Kelsey's sake.

Whilst Daniella stayed with Kelsey at the loft, Sophia was practically forced by her older sister to go home, take a shower, get changed, do her hair and make-up, grab her school stuff and head to school for her first day of junior year. She assured her younger sister that she must act as normal as possible, because then no one would ask questions or suspect anything. If she needed someone to talk to then she was only a phone call away and Kelsey could check in on her friend during her breaks. Also Scott had suggested she could come speak to him if there was any problems.

So that was exactly what Sophia did and now she was stuck in her car, not wanting to have to face the real world for the day and put on a brave face, when inside it had been a long twenty four hours of anger, hurt and guilt, as well as all the other stuff she was going through before last night even happened.

Taking a deep breath in, she leant over and grabbed her black leather fringe detailed shoulder purse, along with a few texts books she had to return to the library to swap for her new ones for this year, before she pulled herself out of the car and headed towards the front entrance of the building, ignoring the looks she was getting from other students who were probably wondering why she wasn't entering with her usual gang like she had every year since high school.

She decided not to meet up with Emily and Gabriella that morning, not because she didn't want to see her two friends, but because she knew if she did she would have to put up the barrier, not let them know how she was truly feeling and in on what was going on in the world that they were so unaware of.

She wished it could have been easier. Sophia had missed her friends over the summer, even though Kelsey and her had grown closer the past six months, she still cared about her other two girlfriends, even if they spent less time together, since Emily was clung to Zack most of the time and Gabriella had recently got into a new relationship of her own.

But she couldn't allow another one of her friends to find out about the supernatural. So for now, lunch and the classes they had with each other was going to be the only time Sophia was going to have to fake her mood and even then it was enough for her.

As the climbed the steps, the sound of the school bell ringing made her jump slightly, her body already too high on alert with sudden actions since being back in town. Rolling her eyes at her behaviour, she pushed open the doors and wondered through into the hallway, heading towards her tutor group where she would get her timetable for the rest of the year and would have to sit there without Kelsey beside her on the other table.

It seemed like most of the first half of the school day seemed to drag without her best friend there. It also didn't help the fact that she was lonely in classes without Kelsey, who had a similar timetable to her this year and every teacher seemed to keep asking Sophia where her best friend was on the first day.

She was glad when the bell rang for lunch, that she could get out of the classroom and be another hour closer of getting out of school, where she could then go see her best friend and make sure she was ok. Daniella and Kelsey had both text her through movement time, with reassuring messages, saying that things were fine and that they had been on/off sleeping for the morning.

But now she was on lunch, she knew she was going to have to face her other friends and lie to them about what really was going on with Kelsey. She hated lying to people. But it was the best if they didn't know the real reason.

Sophia didn't think she could trust them with this, it already felt like way too many people in the town already knew about the other species that lived in town with them. She didn't want to have to bring her other two friends in to the matter too, she didn't even want to bring Kelsey in to it but now the teenager had no choice and was now putting her life at risk like the rest of the growing minority who knew.

Pushing her way through the cafeteria doors, her eyes darted over to the two girls stood at the back of the lunch line, who were already grinning and waving at Sophia to come join them, unaware of how their best friend was really feeling inside.

Forcing a smile on to her lips, she waved back and wondered over to them, where she was first engulfed in a hard hug from Gabriella, who was excited to see Sophia again after they had been apart the whole summer. When Sophia pulled away from Gabriella, Emily was next to wrap her arms around her friend and give her a light squeeze.

"God, we missed you," Emily informed her, before they broke apart and began to grab some lunch trays to get their lunches on "Summer wasn't the same without the four of us all together."

"I agree," Gabriella added "Please don't go to London for the whole summer ever again."

"You guys really missed me that much?" Sophia raised her eyebrows up in surprise "I thought you two had the best summer with your romances."

"We did," Emily grinned, thinking back to the summer she spent with Zack at her holiday house and how she wished it had never ended "But nothing beats a summer spent with your friends and now we're in Junior year, we only have two more summer's left together."

"Exactly! So next year, we're all staying together, no boys and their toys, just us, like old times." Gabriella suggested.

Moving along the lunch line, the three of them picked up their usual lunch time picks, Emily and Sophia switching between a salad or a wrap, whilst Gabriella went with a sandwich or the choice of hot meal of the day, which Kelsey usually opted for the same, but of course she wasn't there.

Grabbing a drink each and paying for their lunch, they began to head over to their table, the table they had sat at every day since Freshmen year and had never moved since. This year wasn't going to be any different, even if there was one member down and the boys always arrived later as usual.

Carefully sitting down in their usual seats, the girls began to tuck into their food and Em was the first one to spark up the conversation again "So how was London, then? Did you go sightseeing?"

"Yeah it was great," Sophia answered after finishing her first mouthful "On our days off from the boutique, Mom and I went shopping in Liberties, went on the London Eye, visited Buckingham palace and all the other cool sights."

"Wow, I am so jealous," Emily sighed but still had the same grin on her face to see and hear all about her friend's summer "I wonder if Zack will take me one year."

"To London?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, why not?" Em asked confused, Sophia looking opposite of the table at the two of them.

"Because Zack isn't made of money, Em." Gabriella replied.

Emily grinned mischievously "So? I have that guy wrapped around my little finger. If I ask... He'll partake."

Sophia couldn't help but chuckle at this, knowing that Emily really did have her boyfriend, Zack, wrapped around her little finger. He spoilt her rotten and would do anything for her. But at the same time, she would do anything for him and treated him so good. They were made for each other and pretty much inseparable.

If Em wanted a trip to London with her boyfriend, Zack would grant that wish no doubt about it.

"God, poor guy." Gabriella joked, causing the three girls to burst into more laughter and Em to nudge her friend playfully.

Sitting there right now with two of her closest friends, things actually felt right for Sophia and that this was how her life was supposed to be. Anything she was feeling before was distracted by the conversation her and her friends were having, it was all forgotten and like right now is where she was the most happiest, laughing with her friends.

"Talking of romance," Sophia smirked and bit her bottom lip "I hear you've got a new boyfriend, Gabriella."

"Yes," Gabriella grinned whilst nodding "You heard right."

"He's such a gentlemen and so great to look at too." Em giggled.

Gabriella felt her face flush slightly at her friends comment about her boyfriend, before Sophia grinned back at her happy to hear that things were going well for her friends, she wouldn't want nothing more.

"So no more freshmen Liam?" Sophia joked.

"Oh god, please stop!" Gabriella whined.

"No more freshmen Liam." Emily grinned.

"I am so thankful that I'm not going to get any more crap about that." Gabriella told them, causing the three girls to laugh more.

"It's such a shame that Kelsey's not here." Emily said after the laughter had died down, causing Sophia's stomach to go into knots at the reminder of her friend back at the loft and the state she had found her in last night.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded, the atmosphere around the table suddenly dropping and not in a good way, as well as Sophia's mood "I can't believe she would miss the first day back at school."

"I know all because she met up with that guy she's been talking to all summer." Em replied.

"Yeah and she couldn't make it in today probably because she ended up staying all night doing the naughty." Gabriella laughed, causing Emily to also break out into laughter and Sophia to awkwardly chuckle back, knowing that it was far from the truth as to why her friend hadn't attended school today.

"Did she tell you the real reason why she wasn't coming in today?" Emily asked, looking over at Sophia.

"Uh, no. She just said she wasn't feeling up to it. She had a late night so." Sophia swallowed harshly.

"Oh, late night, of course." Gabriella smirked.

Feeling like this was beginning to get too much and too awkward for her to be involved in, she laid the plastic fork down onto her tray and took her drink off her tray, before she slid it into her bag and slowly rose to her feet, ignoring the confused eyes her friends had on her, of her sudden movement to get up and leave.

"Uh, I just remember. I have to go to the library and returns some books from last year." Sophia told them, which wasn't a lie because she really did have to go to the library, but she couldn't stay here a minute longer discussing Kelsey and faking how she felt inside.

"Oh I'll come with you?" Gabriella offered, looking down at the books she had stuffed in her bag and back up at Sophia again "I have to return the old ones and pick up some new ones."

Blinking back in surprise that her friend wanted to join her, Sophia slowly nodded and hooked her back on her shoulder, knowing that if she said no then they would know something was wrong and it could hopefully stop Gabriella going on about Kelsey, if they were distracted doing something more practical and not discussing their friends love life.

Before Gabriella had the chance of getting up and heading off with her, a tall guy with light tanned skin, dark black hair that was covered with a cap and dark eyes appeared behind Gabriella, his hands resting on her shoulders instantly and giving them a light squeeze, alerting her attention to the guy now stood behind her and all Sophia could presume was this was her new guy.

"Hey babe." The guy greeted Gabriella, who grabbed hold of his hands and he wondered round to stand beside her where she was still perched at the table.

"Hey you." Gabriella smiled up at him, before she looked across at Sophia with a apologetic look on her face.

Knowing what her friend was implying, Sophia shook her head and smiled at her understandingly, knowing that she would prefer to go alone to the library anyway and be by herself to sulk in pity.

"Sophia, this is Ben," Gabriella introduced the two to each other, Ben looking across at Sophia and handing out his hand for her to shake "And Ben, this is Sophia."

"Nice to meet you." Ben told her, as Sophia took hold of his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sophia replied, shaking his hand.

Once the hand shake finished, Sophia adjusted her grip on her bag and looked between her two friends "I guess I'll see you guys in class later."

"See you then." The two girls chimed together, before Sophia spun round on her feet and headed towards the exit of the now packed cafeteria.

As she slipped through gaps in the crowds that were situated in the cafeteria, she felt her heart rate begin to pick up speed and a paranoid feeling came over her. The same feeling continued to bug her as she stepped out into the hallway, it felt like all eyes were on her and like everyone was watching her every move, just waiting for her to mess up and spill out every little thing that was wrong.

Keeping her head down, she found her breathing began to get heavy and it wasn't just from how much her pace had quickened down the hall. A horrible feeling of anxiety and panic crept upon her, a feeling she hadn't felt in months since the last time the supernatural had entered their lives and caused destruction. She could only feel like this was the beginning of something bad. Something that would break them all.

Sucking in a breath, she rounded the corner of the hallway, where she was heading to her locker to retrieve the books she had dumped in their earlier on in the day between first and second period. Because she was hardly looking where she was going, she felt her body collided with another, sending her body backwards slightly and her head to shoot up to face the person she had bumped into.

A wave of relief washed over her when she realised in fact it was Scott she had bumped into, just like she had a year ago on the first day of school, when things had been so different for her regarding her friends, love life, her home life and of course, the supernatural, she had ran into Scott when she had been late to school that morning and that was the first time they had properly encountered each other, both of them unaware how close they would end up a year on.

When their eyes met, Scott found himself looking over her face and already just by her expression he could tell something was clearly wrong with her, as well as the aroma she was giving off that he could smell by his wolf senses. She stunk of anxiety.

"Hey, hey," Scott spoke softly to her, taking hold of her forearms and trying to get her to calm down since her breathing was pretty erratic "it's ok."

Nodding at his words, she kept her eyes on him and began to try control her breathing she could. She had never had many panic attacks before or even been diagnosed with a panic disorder or anxiety. But whenever it came to stressful situations that involved a lot of guilt and pain, Sophia just couldn't handle it sometimes.

She was an emotional person anyway, but she had been trying to work that the past few months and it had seemed to work. She hardly ever shed a tear any more. The closest she had been to shedding a tear was over Kelsey last night. But it had to take a lot for her to completely break down. She had built up a wall. Now she just ended up with anxiety instead of tears of destruction like she was so use to.

"Ok?" Scott asked a few moments after and when he had noticed her breathing had managed to go back to relatively normal.

Nodding back at him, she pulled her arms away from him and looked behind him at some of his group of friends that were stood a few yards away from them, before she glanced back at him, ignoring Lydia, Kira's and Stiles watchful eyes on the two of them and adjusted her hold on her bag "I'm ok."

"What was that all about?" He asked concerned about the girl.

"Nothing... I'm fine." She lied.

Scott raised his eyebrows up, not buying her story and also he had heard her heart skip a beat when she had answered him, "I know you're lying. Is this about Kelsey?"

"Kelsey... My Dad...the supernatural..." She admitted to him in a sad tone, unsure if she wanted to mention the other thing that was playing on her mind day in and day out, but she decided not to since she didn't want to make a big deal out of it "...everything."

Flashing her an apologetic look, he glanced behind at his circle of friends and then back on the younger in front of him "Do you want to come sit with us for the rest of lunch?"

Looking back over to them, Lydia flashed her a small smile when she noticed her looking over, before Sophia glanced back at Scott shaking her head "No it's ok. I was heading to the library anyway to return and pick up some books."

She didn't want to intrude on their circle, since she still wasn't very familiar with all of them and felt like it would look a bit weird if she sat with them as opposed to her usual group. Plus she really did have to go to the library.

"If you sure?" Scott asked again, not wanting to have to leave her alone when she was feeling this way "you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah it's fine," she assured him with a small smile, appreciating everything he's ever done for her "You're coming to see Kelsey's later, aren't you?"

"Yeah of course," Scott nodded "I just have to make a phone call before, but I'll be there."

"Great," she nodded "I appreciate your help. I'll see you later."

"See you later." He called back.

Slipping past him, she wondered through the hall and over to her locker, ignoring the rest of the groups watchful eyes on her and tried her best to get her head stuck into what needed to be done before her afternoon classes alone, without bothering anyone with her endless problems.

* * *

 **Author note:** **Hello Everyone. I am so happy that people are reading this second instalment of the series and I hope are also enjoying it so far.**

 **Special thanks to DreamHunterVo, Susana and TeenWolfL for your reviews on the last part. All will be revealed what went on between the two soon. I will include some flashbacks and present situations between the pair within this second story. So don't worry about their not being any Sophia/Derek.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and taking the time out to review if you do. Also I appreciate every comment, favourite and follow I get. It's so kind of you!**

 **I hope you all have a great Christmas if you celebrate this special time of the year. If you don't, I hope you also have a great day!**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	4. Chapter 4

Daniella laid the pizza box down onto the table with a light sigh, before she opened it up and slid the take out meal towards the teenager on the other side with a forced smile.

"Thanks." Kelsey told her, as she pulled the box further towards her and began to tuck into the first meal she'd had in nearly twenty four hours.

She had gone way beyond starved and was craving all kinds of things. Kelsey wanted nothing more than to go home and raid her fridge. But had to rely on Danielle popping out to get her a pizza not long ago for her lunch.

The older girl was moments away from taking a seat down on the chair opposite the table the girls had gathered around, when she heard the alarm of the loft ring out loudly and it wasn't long before the door rolled open.

Daniella turned her head when she saw a familiar face enter the building, somewhat of a relief came over her to see someone other than a teenager come to keep her company that day. It had been just her and Kelsey all morning whilst Sophia and the others were at school.

"Hey," The guy dressed in his deputy uniform greeted her coming to meet with her in the middle of the room, as Kelsey continued to eat at the table, "How are you?"

"Apart from tired, shocked and confused," Daniella informed him with a tight lipped smile, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just worried about you," Jordan answered her with a sad smile, his eyes rolling behind to Kelsey and then back on Daniella, his voice now quieter, "How's it going?"

"Yeah, she's ok." She told him with a slight nod.

"I can hear you..." Kelsey called from the table, as Jordan looked over at her with a sheepish smile and the teenager waved her hand back at him.

Rolling his eyes back on Daniella, he saw his friend's lips switch up slightly and her eyebrows raise in amusement at the teenager. She was just like the typical teenager. The exact same as what Sophia was.

Full of attitude and annoyingly smart.

Daniella was used to it from her little sister, but she never really saw it from Kelsey, probably because the two hardly ever hung out. Kelsey and Sophia had grown closer since the beginning of the year and even closer through the summer.

She knew it was mainly because out of all Sophia's friends, Kelsey knew about Sophia's involvement with Derek and it was that secret that brought the two closer together. Now Kelsey was a werewolf and Sophia knew all about the supernatural, no doubt it was going to bring the two girls closer.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe I could let you head home for a bit for some rest, I can watch Kelsey till Sophia gets back," Jordan suggested, knowing Daniella had been here all night and so far all day with little or no sleep "I could even get your shift swapped if you needed to.."

"Jordan," Daniella quickly cut him off before he could press any further with his offerings, "I'll be fine. You don't have to do anything. Once Sophia is back from school, we're all be getting out of here."

"But you'll have to be in work at 5," He said with surprise she wasn't needing the time to rest, "you'll be more exhausted later on."

"Trust me, I can handle it." She assured him.

"I just don't want you to feel bad.." Jordan expressed his concerns.

"I'll be fine. I've gone without sleep before," Daniella explained to him, an amused grin falling on her face unhelpfully, "please don't worry about me."

"Ok," He nodded with a quiet sigh, knowing she wouldn't back down, "I'll try not to."

"How are you feeling after yesterdays incident? All healed?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm back to my usual self, thanks to you and the Sheriff." Jordan informed her.

"Good," Daniella smiled genuinely back at him, so happy to hear that, "you really did scare me last night, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," He reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, "but I'm ok now. I'm all healed."

"I'm glad about that."

"I hate to leave you, but I've got to head off on duty." Jordan informed her, pulling his hand away.

"Oh, so since last night you've been moved back to your old duties, huh?" Daniella raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, so far yes. Hopefully it stays that way," He answered, before going to turn on his heel, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you at work." She called back.

"Call me if you need me." Jordan reminded her.

Nodding back at him in thanks, Daniella watched as Jordan turned around fully and headed out of the loft. Once he was gone and the door was closed once more, she sighed lightly and came back over to where the teenager was sat.

Finishing off her slice of pizza out of the take away american style pizza Daniella had picked the teen up for lunch that day, Kelsey looked up at the older girl who was now back opposite her at the wooden table with a curious expression.

Feeling a stare on her face, Daniella glanced up from her cell phone that she had pulled out and over to the girl with confusion, "What?" She asked Kelsey.

"Uh, it's nothing.." Kelsey murmured, a small smirk playing on the corners of her lips.

"Seriously?" Daniella gave the girl opposite a slight glare, "I'm doing Sophia a favour here by watching you all day and now you want to start playing games..."

"I'm not playing games," Kelsey defended herself, slightly took away by Daniella's abruptness, "it's just...you know..."

"What?" The older grumbled back, looking back down at the new text message on her phone and typing back a response.

"What's going on with you and Jordan?" Kelsey questioned her timidly.

Daniella's eyes rolled back up in annoyance, "What?" She scoffed.

"It's just, you know, the two of you have got pretty close the past few months and I know Sophia won't ask you, so I will on behalf of her and myself." The teenager explained.

"Jordan and I are just friends, Kelsey. I don't know what gave you or my sister the impression that there is something more, but there isn't," Daniella found herself snapping back at the girl, as she finished off the text and shoved her cell back away, "and never will be."

"Alright," Kelsey held up her hands in defeat, knowing there was clearly something more to it, Daniella was being defensive, "I won't say anymore."

"Good." The older hopped up onto a chair, taking one of the last two remaining slices out of the pizza box and popping a bite into her mouth.

"Is it because of Caleb?" Kelsey found herself asking a few moments of silence later, seeing Daniella's head snap over to her once more with another frustrated look, the teenager had no idea why she was asking such risky questions, "What even happened to him? Sophia never really said much, but I thought you guys were pretty serious."

"We were," Daniella answered quietly, feeling her chest tightening at the reminder of her deceased boyfriend, "we still would have been."

"What do you mean?" The teenager was confused now.

She could see that Daniella's face had softened a little since she had first asked. But Kelsey could now tell that the subject was more than just something she got angry about. It was more of a sadness or hurt. She could sense it running through Daniella's veins.

Or maybe it was Kelsey's new powers giving her this new confidence boost to ask so much and be able to feel how messed up Daniella felt over Caleb.

"Caleb died, Kelsey." Daniella admitted to her with sadness in her voice, the grief still very much their under the surface, but she had learnt to hold it together well these days.

"What?" Kelsey was shocked and a little scared by this news.

"Yeah," She nodded back at the teenager, suddenly losing her appetite and laying the unfinished pizza slice in the box, "he died."

"How?"

"It was back at the start of the year. He was a werewolf just like you." Daniella explained.

"He was?" Kelsey looked back in surprise, she was finding out so much that day about this completely different world she had been so blinded to before, but her best friend had been so heavily involved in, "How did he die?"

"There was a deadpool with a load of assassins working together to take down every single supernatural creature on this earth," Daniella retold the story that had changed her whole world, "unfortunately, Caleb got caught up in it and he died by being poisoned."

"Oh my god..." Kelsey stared back at her now lost for words.

"Yeah," Daniella quickly cleared her dry throat from the painful memory, "it sucked, but, that's just what happens."

"W-w-what do you mean 'what happens?' Kelsey repeated with worry.

"...In this world. Bad stuff always happens. You just have to get use to it." Daniella said, as she swung her legs off the chair and began to wonder over to the couch.

Kelsey blinked back in fear and confusion, before she found herself pushing the pizza box away and following Daniella over to the couch. She wanted to know more about this so called 'disastrous' world. Kelsey needed to be prepared.

"How long have you and Sophia been apart of it?" Kelsey questioned.

Daniella took a seat down on the couch, "Not long. I mean, Caleb was pretty good and stayed out of trouble, so there was no involvement and Sophia knew of it all, but she wasn't aware of how far things could go. She knew of the stories just like Caleb and I did,"

Kelsey sat on the wooden coffee table opposite, as Daniella continued to answer her, "but then after Caleb died, I disappeared and she struggled to deal with being alone, I shouldn't have left her. Maybe she wouldn't have been so involved in the world, well that's what I first thought."

"You left her?" Kelsey asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Daniella nodded back guiltily, "I shouldn't have. It was the worst choice I could have made. It was selfish. Maybe if I didn't then she wouldn't have latched on to Derek."

"That was when her and Derek first got close?"

"Uh-huh," The older leant back, slightly confused, "she never told you?"

"No," Kelsey shook her head, "she always kept her and Derek very private from me. Even the break up. She has hardly said a word."

"Well, we both know it should have never happened," Daniella brought up the fact that everyone knew, but daren't say when Sophia was around, "a teenage girl and a grown man. It's illegal. Derek did her a favour by getting a way."

Kelsey lowered her head slightly, somewhat agreeing with Daniella, but feeling bad for her best friend anyway, "I-i just wish she'd open up to me about him."

"She won't. She'll self destruct before she does," The older sighed lightly, "by drowning herself in booze every single day like its the norm."

"What?" Kelsey brought her head back up.

"You didn't know?" Daniella was now regretting coming out with that.

But god, she had needed to offload her concerns for a long time. Maybe getting Kelsey onboard would be a massive help to her younger sister.

"Know what?"

"That Sophia's fond of a drink?"

"No," Kelsey shook her head, feeling like she hardly knew her best friend at all anymore, "I didn't have any idea. You mean, like, she abuses alcohol?"

"She did for a long time. But then Derek came along, he somewhat stopped her from drinking," Daniella explained, "then when he broke up with her and then she came back here after the summer, she got back on it last night. When she brought you here, she was intoxicated. I'm surprised she isn't hungover today."

"Oh my god," Kelsey shook her head once more, feeling hurt and worried for her friend, "I had no idea. Poor Sophia."

"I know. So that's why we both need to agree to look out for her. We have to be strict otherwise she won't listen," Daniella proposed to the teenager opposite her, "we can't have her lose herself over some man."

"No, I agree," Kelsey nodded her head now, "we have to help her."

"Even if it means being strict with her."

"Of course," The teenager flashed Daniella a tight lipped smile, "my best friend saved me, so I owe it to her to save her."

Looking between the textbook in front of her and the notebook beside her, Sophia tapped her pen against the paper, hearing her best friends from beside her on the table begin to giggle as they stared down at the cell phone in Gabriellas hand.

"What's funny?" Sophia asked them with a small frown.

They were suppose to be studying in the library with the rest of their history class, that were spread around the tables and computers in the Beacon Hills high school library. But being the typical teenage girls that they were, more gossip was taking place than studying.

"Oh," Gabriella glanced up with flushed cheeks, as she looked around and then passed her phone over to her friend, "nothing. Just this photo, Ben sent me the other night."

"It's seriously hot!" Emily beamed back.

Sophia raised her brows up at her friends giddy behaviour, before she glanced down at the cell phone in her hand now, seeing Ben, Gabriella's new boyfriend, his ripped topless body on the screen and why they had been so amused.

If this had been Sophia a year ago, she would have gone all giddy with her friends, excited for her friend for bagging herself such a handsome male, but Sophia was not in the mood for guys or even life right now.

"I'm sure Zack won't want to hear you say that," Sophia handed the phone back with a teasing smirk, "but I can see why you both think that."

"Oh c'mon," Emily laughed back, knowing her friend was joking, "he's super cute. Gabriella didn't find him all on her own anyway."

"She's right," Gabriella took the cell phone back and slipped it into her purse that was behind her chair, "we found him at the beach the first day of summer break. He plays for the local volleyball team."

"Ohh, a sportsman." Sophia raised her brows up mischievously.

"That explains the body!" Emily grinned.

"At least I'm not the only one with a sporty boyfriend," Gabriella's eyes began to twinkle with mischief towards Sophia, as Emily also looked back at Sophia with a naughty expression, "am I, Sophia?"

"What?" She looked between her two friends in confusion.

Sophia was seriously lost right now.

"You know, your guys, the older one..." Gabriella began, her smirk growing.

"Scott.." Emily's faced matched Gabriella's from beside her, "Scott Mccall."

"He's the older guy isn't he!" Gabriella remarked.

"What?" Sophia scoffed loudly at this, earning her a few looks from her peers that were close by, as she shook her head in absolute shock they would even think that, "no!"

Did they seriously believe Scott was who she had been seeing for nearly the whole year?

That could have not been further from the truth.

Sure her and Scott were close from those inside the group. They all were. But in school, in the outside world, they hardly said a word to one another, a quick hello in the hallway and if they were lucky a conversation at lunch or at the end of the day.

There was no way the girls could have presumed it was him other than their conversation earlier in the hall, when Scott had stopped to check in with her after seeing her nearly have a panic attack in the middle of the school.

"Oh c'mon. Now we know you don't have to hide it anymore like you have for the past nine months." Emily tried to reason with her friend.

"Em's right. Now we know the identity of this guy, we can find out all the juicy details." Gabriella suggested.

"Please! Just stop." Sophia demanded, part of her was furious they couldn't just drop it and were bringing up one of the most heartbreaking things right now, but the other part of her was amused they seriously thought it was Scott.

"Oh, Sophia," Emily sighed lightly, feeling bad for her friend, "why can't you just tell us?"

"Because there is no guy, Em!" Sophia confessed.

"What?" Gabriella and Emily both exclaimed.

"Since when?" Gabriella asked in confusion, somewhat annoyed by this.

"Yeah, we thought you had been seeing someone this whole time and you weren't even..." Emily looked hurt that they had supposedly been played.

"What I mean is, is that there isn't any guy," Sophia explained to them further, "not anymore anyway."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because we broke up before I went to London for the summer." Sophia answered with a sad smile.

Emily and Gabriella looked back at each other with a shameful look, before looking back at their friend, "Oh, sweetie, we're so sorry." Emily apologised for not only their constant nagging, but also the news.

"That must have sucked." Gabriella said sympathetically.

"It has. Still does." Sophia lowered her head slightly.

"Oh, babe, you're worth so much more than that guy," Emily tried to cheer up her friend, "you're an incredible girl. You don't need him."

"She's right. You don't," Gabriella added, wanting to also do the same for her best friend, "you have us. And when Kelsey is back, we can all be back as a group again."

"Exactly." Emily smiled.

"Thanks girls," Sophia returned the gesture, appreciating their kindness and also their friendship, even through the darkest of times the past year, it was what kept Sophia going and helped her to one day work towards getting her normal life back, "Love you."

"We love you."

Pulling up outside the loft building, Sophia switched off her engine and grabbed the pile of books she had sat on her passenger seat, before climbing out of the car with the materials in her hand and looking over to the guy who had just pulled up on his bike.

"Hey," He greeted her, pulling out his helmet and stepping off the bike, "how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Uh yeah, I'm okay," Sophia mustered up a smile for Scott, not wanting him to know she still felt terrible inside, "thanks for coming."

"It's ok," He said before reminding her, "you know I said I'd help."

"I know," She nodded back at him, "I just wish we know who would do this to her."

"Trust me, we'll figure it out. But right now, we should go be with Kelsey." Scott suggested.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Sophia mustered up another smile, one that resembled nerves to see her friend again and expose her more to this crazy supernatural world they lived in.

Going up to the loft they had left Kelsey in all day under Daniella's watch duties, the two entered the loft, the two girls were sat on the couch next to each other, Kelsey reading a book and Daniella with her elbow on the side, her hand on her head and her eyes shut.

But once they saw that they had company, both of the girls heads snapped up to see Scott and Sophia now coming over towards them. Kelsey jumped up excited to see her best friend again, engulfing her into a big embrace, one that resembled relief to have some normality back in her life after waking up this morning to find out she was a wolf.

"God, I am glad to see you!" Kelsey informed her friend.

Pulling away from Kelsey after the hug, she frowned slightly in confusion, "Why? Daniella didn't drive you insane did she.."

Daniella's eyes met with her sisters, where she instantly gave her a glare and pulled herself up off the couch, "Very funny."

Kelsey smirked slightly at Sophia, who also did the same, before Sophia asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great." Kelsey answered honestly.

She did. She felt a lot better than she did this morning. Kelsey felt alive. She felt strong and powerful. She was determined to get back to her normal routine already. Kelsey hoped this was going to go quick.

"Really?" Sophia was surprised to hear this.

She knew if she had just found out that she was a wolf, she wouldn't have been so ecstatic.

"Yeah," The other friend nodded back, before a worried look came over, "is that not normal?"

Sophia glanced over at Scott for assurance, who instantly answered, "It's completely normal. You always feel good once you first transition. Everything is heightened."

"You're lucky you're feeling good right now," Daniella interjected into the conversation, her usual mono vibes were a lot more bitter due to her tiredness, "wait until you feel an inch of anger or sadness, that's when you know you have a problem."

"Daniella!" Sophia hissed at her sister for saying that.

"W-what does she mean by that?" Kelsey looked between the three of them, more worried than before.

"She just means your emotions are a little out of place right now. But once you get a hold on the control you'll be fine. Everything will feel back to normal." Scott assured her, giving Sophia a reassuring smile.

"Exactly! Scott's right. You have nothing to worry about," Sophia also reassured her friend, smiling back at her also, "we're going to help you through this."

"I really hope so." Kelsey sighed lightly.

The once happy and excited mood was soon hit with a bundle of nerves and anxiety. She was terrified now. Daniella had been so kind to her throughout the day and now Sophia was here it was like she was just speaking the reality.

"Sure we will," Sophia nodded, before handing over the books from school in her hands, "I picked up your new books and class schedule for the year."

"Thanks, Sophia," Kelsey took the books from her friend, looking down at them, "I can't believe I missed the first day."

"I know. But your back tomorrow and you have so much catching up to do." She told her friend.

"Really?" Kelsey raised her brows up at her friend, "what happened today? Did Em and Gabby ask where I was?"

"Yes. But I just told them you were sick," Sophia answered her, as Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief, "they thought you had done the dirty with the guy who stood you up."

"The guy who stood you up?" Scott interrupted the girls conversation.

"Uh yeah, I was suppose to be meeting a guy I had been chatting to online last night, but he never showed and then I got bit." Kelsey explained to Scott.

Sophia drew her eyes over to the alpha in the room, noticing how he looked like he was working something out, "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just, this guy, maybe he was the wolf who bit you." Scott theoried.

"He has a point. It could have been a lure all along." Daniella added.

"A random teenager I met online who happens to be a wolf bit me?" Kelsey repeated in disbelief, shaking her head slightly, "there's no way!"

Sophia glanced between them all, not sure who to stick up for. Daniella and Scott were definitely on to something, but then so was Kelsey. They didn't know any more teenagers in Beacon Hills who were wolves apart from Scott's pack and Satomi's.

They also didn't know of any new wolves in town, but then again someone attacked Scott last night, who also happened to be some kind of wolf they had never come across before, there could be a whole new load of them out there.

"Look, I can ask around and see, but just be careful about getting involved with this guy." Scott told her, somewhat warningly.

"Scott's right. Meeting guys online is bad enough, but maybe even worse now you're a wolf who's been bitten by god know's who." Daniella said.

"Trust me, I have no intentions of getting back in touch with that jerk." Kelsey grumbled.

Sophia shone her friend a small smile, before looking back onto Scott, "So what do we do now?"

"Well I may or may not have called reinforcements in to help you." Scott admitted, looking back at Kelsey.

"Who?" Kelsey asked him.

"Not Liam is it?" Sophia questioned with a worried voice.

"Liam?" Kelsey looked back at Sophia in confusion, before it finally twigged in her head, "Oh my god, no, freshmen Liam! He's a wolf too?"

"Yeah he is." Sophia answered her, somewhat finding it amusing how her friend was reacting.

"Oh my god," Kelsey gasped once more, looking between them all, "how many of you are there?"

"There's a fair few." Scott said nervously.

"A few?" Kelsey repeated, her eyes narrowing over to Sophia, "like who? Anyone we know?"

"Uh, well there's obviously Scott..." Sophia began, trying to decide whether to be 100% honest just yet.

"Yeah and Jordan he's, well, we're not sure yet, but he's part of the supernatural." Daniella informed her.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" Kelsey was more lost and puzzled.

Jordan Parrish the hot deputy who was involved with her best friends sister was a part of all this too!

"Well, he's not like a typical wolf.." Daniella answered, also treading on fine water with Kelsey who was so new to all this.

Sophia didn't want to go into deep with her best friend about the risks of the supernatural. They had to focus on getting her through the full moons first and controling her powers before they developed into the other parts of the craziness that came with being in the know.

"I am so lost right now." Kelsey grumbled, looking over at Scott now for assurance.

"Don't worry," Scott gave her what she wanted, taking the lead of the conversation back before they ran away again, "just focus on you right now. Don't worry about anything else. The guy who's coming he was part of our pact. Part of Derek's pack first."

Upon hearing his name, Sophia head lowered slightly and Daniella's eyes drew over to her sisters uncomfortably, whilst Scott tried to remain focused and not give in to checking up on Sophia, knowing it was another touchy subject they couldn't explore just yet or even never.

"D-d-erek?" Kelsey's non-confusion was short lived, now she realised that Derek was also a werewolf, "Sophia..you dated a wolf.."

Way to go on keeping that one hushed. Derek was meant to be an off limits subject to all of them. But here was Kelsey letting her worried mine go away with her.

"Yes, Kelsey," Sophia managed to answer her friend, although her tone was dry and quiet, like she might just break in a moment, "I did."

"Oh my god," Kelsey gasped once again, falling back onto the couch as all the shock of the day hit her once more, "this is crazy."

Daniella saw the uncomfortable look on Sophia's voice and in her voice, she knew she had to save her sister from anymore upset, "Trust me, you don't want to know it all right now. You should just focus on getting through the full moon."

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "we'll get you through that first before we fill you in more."

"But surely I need to be prepared.." Kelsey raised her brows up worriedly.

"Maybe Sophia can fill you in on everything another time.." Daniella suggested, narrowing her eyes back onto her sister.

"Yeah, once you're ready," Sophia answered, giving Kelsey a reassuring smile, "you'll know more."

Kelsey sighed lightly, giving into the three of them, knowing it was best to trust them and let them take lead on this, since they knew what they were doing more than she was. She was still trying to get her head round that she was a wolf.

Part of her was still in shock and didn't believe it. The reality hadn't hit completely yet. She was still waiting to wake up from this as being some horrible dream. But she knew it was her reality now however much she tried to hide it.

"I guess until tomorrow there's not much else we can do." Scott said.

"Yeah, we'll regroup tomorrow and go from there." Sophia responded.

"Sound's good to me." Daniella added, though she knew she wouldn't be joining them tomorrow since she had work, which she had to be getting to soon.

The three of them rolled their eyes down to Kelsey, who sighed once more and nodded back at them, "I guess that's it then." She said in somewhat a tired tone.

"Let's take you home." Sophia motioned for her friend to get up so they could leave.

"Finally!" Daniella groaned, grabbing her from the side of the couch and getting out her car keys so she could leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Scott said as they all began to walk over to the door to leave, "same time, same place?"

"Uh yeah." Sophia nodded slowly at him, as she pulled out Derek's keys from her own bag and looked down at them.

Seeing her sister looking down at the keys in sadness, Daniella cleared her throat and quickly pulled open the door, stepping out and Kelsey followed her out, before Scott also did the same, leaving Sophia to lock up by herself.

When Derek left the first couple of times to go to Mexico throughout the past six months, he had given Sophia a spair set of keys, so she could get in and out of the loft as many times as she'd like throughout the time he was away, if she ever needed a place to get away or be close to his presence.

Since their break up, Sophia hadn't seen him nor had he asked her for the keys back. It was the whole reason she had brought Kelsey back to this place. It was like her safe haven for whenever something went wrong and she could escape it.

Locking up the door, Sophia went to join the others where they had parked up earlier, Scott had already left and Kelsey was stood by Sophia's car with her school books in her hand whilst Daniella stood by her car waiting for her sister.

"See you at home then?" Daniella said, once Sophia had arrived at her car.

"Yeah." Her younger sister replied, before hopping into her car with Kelsey and Daniella got in her own.

Daniella went first, heading back home to freshen up for the shift at the station she was now going to have go through, whilst Sophia took Kelsey back to her home for the first time in nearly twenty four hours. Thank god Daniella had worked her magic earlier and to Kelsey's parents knowledge the girl had been at school, whilst the school thought she had been off sick.

It was a risk and something Daniella didn't promote doing, but it would have saved a lot of questions being asked by both authorities.

The journey back over to Kelsey's was silent. Kelsey was tired and somewhat nervous to go back to her normal life with her new fate. She was scared she'd start to lose control in front of her family and wouldn't know what to do. Kelsey was worried they'd found out that she skipped school and the real reason she didn't come home last night.

Sophia on the other hand was a mixture of every negative associated emotion. She was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. She had a rubbish sleep last night and was still jet lagged. But she was also emotionally tired from all the supernatural drama that had started up again, but also from Derek.

Being back in town and back in the supernatural world, it just reminded her more of the man she had lost at the start of the summer and wanted back to help her through this more than anything.

Could she do this without him? Could she help her best friend through her new found fate?

Pulling up outside Kelsey's family home, she switched off the engine and got out of the car with Kelsey, before the two of them walked up to the front porch together, thankfully her parents cars weren't back yet from work and no doubt her brother was also out.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sophia found herself asking her best friend.

Despite her own troubles, Kelsey was the most important thing right now.

"This morning when I woke up I didn't know if I would be," Her friend admitted honestly, as she put her keys into her front door, "but right now, I just want to get back to my normal life and figure out why the guy I spoke to the whole summer stood me up."

Smiling sadly back at her friend, Sophia stepped forward and held onto Kelsey tight, as her friend also hugged her back and appreciated her support through this whole time, "You will tell me though, about what you know, right?" Kelsey asked, as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Of course," Sophia assured her, she would but the timing was just off and she never wanted to even get her involved more than she already was, "just not today."

"Alright." Kelsey nodded.

"Do you really want to know who bit you?" Sophia questioned her, knowing they had already been over this, but now without Scott and Daniella round, she could actually find out the truth from her friend.

Because if Kelsey didn't want to, then Sophia at least wanted to know who would go after her friend.

There had to be some sort of reason. It wasn't just some random attack. That would have been too much of a coincidence. She was targeted for a reason.

"I don't know, I mean, maybe," Kelsey shrugged her shoulders, she had gone from feeling so great earlier to now feeling on edge ever since Scott and Sophia had arrived, "but I really do just want to go back to my normal life whilst I still can."

"Of course," Sophia totally could understand that, she wished more than anything she could go back to her life before Derek and before she knew about werewolves, then maybe all the stuff she went through wouldn't have happened the way it had, "I'll let you go."

"Thanks, Sophia," Kelsey smiled lightly at her friend, "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me today. Daniella and Scott too."

"It's fine. You're my best friend." Sophia returned the smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kelsey unlocked her door and stepped into her home, as Sophia backed down off the porch.

"See you then. Call me if you need anything." Sophia told her, walking backwards to her car.

"You too."

Watching Sophia jump back into her car and drive off from her house, Kelsey sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, before closing up her home and staring up at the stairs in her quiet house.

Her parents were still working and her brother was out, probably serving detention at the same school she was also suppose to be at today. Now with her new books and timetable in her hands, Kelsey made her way upstairs to freshen up out of last nights attire and put on her brave face to be back in the reality, as well as trying to keep a hold on her inner wolf which she had no idea how far she could go with it.

Arriving back to her house, Sophia came through the front door and into her home. She wandered through into the kitchen where she dumped her school bag and her books onto the kitchen island, before going over to the cupboard to get herself a glass of water.

Once her drink was made, she hopped up onto the bar stool around the kitchen island and was moments away from pulling out her cell phone to check her messages, when Daniella came running down the stairs, her hair wet form her shower and the buttoned up shirt she was wearing was half done up.

"Oh good you're home." Daniella said, coming through into the kitchen and going to make herself a salad to take to work.

"Yeah, just got back." Sophia answered, laying her cell phone on the counter.

"How was Kelsey?" Daniella asked.

"Uh yeah, I think she's going to be fine," Sophia explained, a small smile forming on her lips, "how did she seem to you?"

"Surprisingly she's taken it well I think." The older sister looked up from the lettuce she had just got out of the refrigerator and over to Sophia.

"Yeah, I'm just, you know, pissed off that this even happened to her," Sophia grumbled, staring down at her lap, "this should have never happened to her. She was so innocent from all of this."

"It's always what happens when you first get bit," Daniella told her sister, "look at Caleb, he was innocent, just on a jog through the woods and he got bit. The same happened to Scott. He was in the woods one night and got bit."

"Yeah, but Kelsey was just stood on the end of a street waiting for her date and then out of nowhere she gets targeted," Sophia looked back up at Daniella, the anger and upset ringing in her voice, "it just doesn't add up. Why her?"

"I don't know, Sophia. But if you keep asking yourself that you're going to send yourself crazy," Daniella tried to warn her sister, as Sophia looked away and sighed in frustration, "please use your mind for something more productive. Just leave it to Scott to figure it out."

"But what if he can't find an answer because it's staring at us right in the face?" Sophia snapped, she didn't mean to, but she just wish Daniella would listen to her, "it has to be something to do with Dad.."

"You think our father would make a wolf, who baring in mind he hunts for his job, he would make a wolf turn your best friend?" Daniella raised her eyebrows up in surprise that Sophia would even consider that.

"He's the only one who knew how close Kelsey is to me other than our friends," The younger sister theories, "what if he did it out of revenge?"

"Revenge for what? Coming to Mexico to protect the innocent ones?" Daniella stopped what she was doing and looked back at sister in disbelief.

"No, for being involved with werewolves.." Sophia murmured, her eyes going back to her lap with unease.

"You mean Caleb and Derek?" Daniella asked.

Sophia slowly glanced back up at her, biting down on her bottom lip as she slowly nodded, "maybe."

"Well, both of them are long gone, so if Dad has waited all that time for a grudge then he's a little too late." Daniella threw her salad into a bowl, before closing up the lid and grabbing a fork out of the cutlery.

"H-how can you say that?" Sophia asked her sister, kind of taken back by how casually she threw around those two names and their status, "it's like you don't care.."

"Oh trust me, I do. But I'm moving on, Sophia. Caleb's never coming back," Daniella reminded her sister and herself, as painful as it was deep down, it was the truth, "there's nothing we can do about it. They're both gone."

Sophia stared back at her in shock, the reality of the situation the sisters had both faced this year hitting her hard like a train, "Does this have something to do with Jordan..."

"No," Daniella quickly snapped back, giving her sisters a slight glare, "why do you and Kelsey insist we have something going on?"

"Wait..wait?" Sophia frowned back in confusion, "what do you mean Kelsey and I?"

"She asked me the same earlier." Daniella grumbled, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Oh." The younger sister flashed her sister a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, so I'd rather you both stop discussing the two of us together like that."

"It's Kelsey! She insists the two of you are you know..." Sophia said suggestively.

"What?" Daniella frowned back.

"You and him are..."

"Oh god," Daniella finally twigged on to what her little sister was saying, a light flush of colour also crept over her cheeks, "no! Please! Jordan and I are just friends. You know I've been helping him and we work together."

"Of course," Sophia nodded back at her, noticing the blush on her face, "of course you are. That's what I said to Kelsey."

Daniella shook her head slightly at her teenage sister and her friend having her and Jordan as their topic of conversation, before she did up the buttons on her shirt fully, "Look, Sophia, about what happened last night,"

Sophia's ears twitched up at what her sister was beginning to say, she stared back at her with a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach, as Daniella continued, "you have to promise me that you will not leave this house unless it's to see Kelsey or go to school."

"What?" Sophia's mouth widened slightly at her sisters proposal, "no way!"

"Don't fight me on this one, Sophia. I can't have you going off and getting drunk with god know's and at god know's where, when you're suppose to be a normal teenager doing normal teenagery things like shopping and having slumber nights with your best friends." Daniella explained.

"Oh yeah because my lifes so normal," Sophia responded sarcastically, which earned an eye roll from Daniella, "my best friend just got turned into a freaking werewolf, my Dad hunts said werewolves, half of my friends are somehow part of the supernatural world and I've seen things and done things no teenager or even a human should have to go through!"

"I know, but at least whilst the supernatural world is quiet, can you at least try to be a regular teenager?" Daniella just wanted her sister to be alright and cope without having to destroy herself.

"But it's not quiet. Kelsey's just got turned by some new alpha in town and someone also went after Scott and Jordan last night. Any chance of quiet we had has long gone now," Sophia expressed her concerns, "it's only going to keep getting worse all over again."

"Exactly why you need to stay off the booze and keep up your training! You can't be turning up to our workouts still drunk from the night before, I won't let you do that again, Sophia." Daniella said sternly.

She was not letting Sophia let her life just slip away. Daniella was stepping up this time round and putting a stop to it. She had to be the responsible one around here. There was no one else to be. She cared about her sister. Daniella would hate to lose her.

"It was one time.." Sophia murmured.

It was just once.

Sophia hoped it would never be again. But the way she was feeling inside, she knew it was going to be hard for her to stay away and not drink to try forget her problems. It was just so much easier though. It made her feel so much better and alive.

"One time or a hundred times, it's never going to happen again," Daniella reminded her once more, before gathering up her dinner to take to work, "now I'm going to head to work, make yourself some dinner, do your homework and have an early night. You need your rest. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

Looking back at her sister, Sophia nodded slowly, deciding the argument was a dead end. Daniella was convinced she wasn't letting Sophia go back down the alcohol road and Sophia was tired of fighting with her sister. She was right. It couldn't happen again. It was best she just conformed to it all.

"If you need me for whatever reason, then please call me, Sophia."

Daniella shone her sister one last smile, before heading back upstairs to dry off her hair and pack her bag to then head to work. She really was worried about leaving Sophia alone here after what went on last night, but Daniella had to put her trust in Sophia that she would do the right thing and obey her sister.

They had to stick by each other. They were family and in some cases the only two left in what was left of the home they once lived in as a happy close knit group. Daniella and Sophia needed each other more than ever right now. They couldn't be there if Sophia was wasting herself away.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! So I know it's been soooo long since I last updated way over a year, I really do apologise for that. I just found it so hard to write without Derek in the actual show anymore and season 5 was pretty crap if I'm honest. But since the show returned for season 6 (and it's last one) I've had so much inspiration to write and jump back into if, even if it's only for season 5. So if any of you are still interested in this story and the whole Sophia/Derek ship then please keep on sailing with me and we'll see how it goes for 2017. I've got lots of ideas planned, so I'd love to be able to start this story back up again.**

 **Big thanks to anyone who does read and going to share some love. I really do appreciate it. I'd love to know what you all thought. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Best wishes for 2017!**

 **Guiltypleasuexo**


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing 7pm when Sophia finished clearing away the dinner she had prepared herself and was jumping back up onto the the stool under the kitchen island, her eyes trailing down to the notepad in front of her of all the homework she had been given on her first day.

She had already done the first reading for her history class once Daniella had left. Sophia still had to do some research for the end of the week for a couple of classes, as well as some biology and math questions to finish for a couple of days time.

Sophia knew she was going to be busy tomorrow and maybe even the next day after school with helping Kelsey with her new wolf powers, so she found it best to crack on with as much as she could whilst she had the time to.

But everytime she went to answer the questions out of the math text book in front of her, she couldn't concentrate nor could she even muster up the energy to work it out.

She was still feeling jet legged from London, slightly hungover from last night and worn out from the emotional torment returning to Beacon Hills had on her. Sophia wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and watch junk tv for the rest of the night until she dozed off.

It didn't also help that she was all alone. She hated it when Daniella had a late shift. The house was too quiet. She was so use to Derek coming over to be with her when Daniella was working till late or the girls popping over to hang out, but Kelsey was trying to get back into her normal life and the other two girls were happy in love.

Sophia had never felt more alone.

Sighing loudly to herself, Sophia pushed the text book away from her and laid the pencil down on the counter top, before running her fingers over her face and on to the top of her face, frustrated with herself and the events of her so called life.

Laying her hands back down to her sides, Sophia glanced over to the other side of the island, her mind tracing back to one of the nights only a few weeks before the summer started and she was due to go to London.

Derek had been out of town for a couple of weeks working on finally catching the Desert Wolf with Braeden. He was back until the summer when Sophia was going to be with her Mom for the time. The two of them were both so happy and excited to be back in each others presents.

It had felt like forever. The days always went so slow when they weren't together. Sophia had been longing for Derek to be back with her and Derek had been itching to get back to the girl who had flipped his world upside down nearly six months ago.

It was a more happier memory. A time when they were content and glad to be with one another. It was before it all changed.

 ** _~ Flashback - 3 months ago ~_**

 _"Sophia?"_

 _Sophia heard her name being called from the now open front door of her home, the man who was calling her name is his oh so husky and masculine voice, was now closing it up and coming through to look for her._

 _"I'm in the kitchen!" She called back, topping up her glass with some water and then adding in some ice._

 _It was scorching out today. She had been spending most of the day outside doing her last few assignments before her school summer vacation started in a few weeks with her friends by her pool. It had been such a great day and it was going to be an even better night now._

 _"There you are," Derek said once he spotted Sophia stood near the sink in the kitchen and when she heard his voice was closer, she slowly turned round to face him, "what are you doing?"_

 _"Making us some drinks." She answered him, her smile growing bigger on her lips when she saw the man now stood in front of her, only a few inches separated them and it was nothing compared to the few hundred miles that had been between them the past couple of weeks._

 _"I see," He nodded slowly, seeing the two waters on the countertop, before his eyes met with hers once more, his own smirk playing on his face to see her, "your sister working then?"_

 _"Uh yeah till late once again." Sophia said, picking up one of the glasses and putting her lips around the straw teasingly._

 _Derek's eyes trailed down to the straw in between her pouty lips and felt his chest tighten at the sight of her again, but also what she was doing to him already and he had only just got in the door._

 _"Sophia.." He murmured lightly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him._

 _"Derek," She purred back, before a set of giggles shortly followed and she laid her drink back down, "did you miss me?"_

 _Derek stared back down at her as she wrapped her hands around his neck, "You know I did."_

 _"Good." Sophia's eyes glistened with mischief, before her fingers tangled through the ends of his hair like they always did._

 _"Did you?" He questioned, loving the feeling of her body and what she was doing to him._

 _"Always." She smirked, before bringing her lips up and pecking his once._

 _Before she had the chance to pull back completely, Derek ran his hand up to the back of her neck and smashed her lips back onto his, missing the feeling of her and the closeness the two shared._

 _Sophia's lips melted onto Derek's, as his hand worked back down her body once more and she brought herself closer to him, holding onto him tightly incase she let go and he would be gone again._

 _Backing her up against the counter, Derek laced his hands under her the back of her legs near her arse and picked her up, before sitting her down onto the counter top and resting his forehead against hers._

 _"I think you definitely missed me." Sophia murmured against his lips, her eyes still shut as she tried to regain her breathing from the passion._

 _"I think so too." He leant down towards her neck and planted a light kiss on her skin._

 _"You promise you'll stay a while?" She asked him with hopeful eyes._

 _"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." Derek answered, placing his hands back on her waist._

 _"Well in that case what should we do?" Sophia looked back at him mischievously._

 _"I think...we should do more of this," He leant back in, cupping the side of her face with one of her hands and planting a gentle kiss on her lips, before he moved back to her neck, "and this."_

 _"Mmm," She hummed at the feeling of him on her skin, her hands rolling down to his arms and feeling the muscles that weren't covered by his plain white t-shirt, "Derek.."_

 _"And this," He continued, working his way down her neck and lowering the strap on her romper down her arm, before pecking along her collarbones and shoulder blades, "I think we just need to catch up."_

 _"You would think so.." Sophia clasped her hand around his wrist, pulling his head back to meet with her face with her other hand on his chin and staring deep into his eyes, "don't tease me, Derek. You know I don't like to be teased."_

 _"No and you also don't like winning.." He taunted her, a small smirk back on his lips._

 _"Oh you'll never let me live that one down, will you?" She raised her brows up playfully._

 _"Well it's not everyday a girl tries to make me fight her." Derek joked._

 _"Oh yeah," Sophia run her teeth across her bottom lip, as she entwined their fingers together, "well I bet I could take you."_

 _"You want a rematch?" He asked her, finding this all too amusing._

 _"Uh-huh." She nodded back at him, letting him go and brushing past him._

 _"I don't think so, Sophia." Derek couldn't help but chuckle._

 _Sophia rolled her eyes, as she slipped off her shoes and turned back round to face Derek, clenching her fists and beckoning him over, "C'mon, Derek. Show me exactly how much you've missed me."_

 _"I'm not going to fight you, Sophia. I already told you that once already." He reminded her, the smirk never leaving his face._

 _"Oh why not?" She faked a sulk, "scared I'm going to beat you? You know I'm a lot more tougher and defensive these days."_

 _"I do, but you're still just a little girl.." Derek said._

 _"Oh yeah? How many little girls do you know that train to fight every single day?" Sophia raised her brows._

 _"Not many.." He answered._

 _"Exactly," She nodded over at him, "So why don't you come over here and show me how to fight properly?"_

 _Derek stared back at her, trying to fight off the chuckle that was itching to come out in his throat. He knew that she wasn't being 100% serious. But he also knew that Sophia wanted to show off the work she had been doing in her training with Daniella and occasionally him when Daniella couldn't make it or she wanted extra help._

 _Slowly stepping over to her, Derek watched as Sophia raised her brows up once more at him and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. When he was just inches away from her, Sophia quickly raised her arm and went to swing for him, but Derek grabbed her wrist quickly with his super fast reflexes._

 _Looking up at his hand wrapped around her wrist, Sophia went to make a quick move with her other hand, when Derek grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her body into him with a force, her back slamming into his front and his arms were now wrapped around her mid-section._

 _"You'll never beat me at my own game, Sophia." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers to erupt over her body as his breathe tickled her._

 _"Who said it was just your game?" She responded, trying to move out of his arms, but he was far too strong for her._

 _Sophia should have known she would never take on Derek. But it was fun and got him to take control over her. It was always the one way she could get him and bring him closer to her._

 _They both knew how each other worked._

 _"It's always been my game." He purred back to her, before his lips lightly traced against the skin behind her ear._

 _Sophia felt a small sigh escape her lips as the feel of Derek's skin sent her body crazy and it wasn't long before she was spinning her body round to rekindle their lips back on each others._

 _Derek wrapped his hands under her thighs and picked her up, sitting her carefully on the counter top behind them. Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the ends of his hair, her lips melting into his more as the kiss deepened and the two made up for the lost time they had spent apart._

 _His hands began to wander down her soft thighs and back up to her waist, before he detached his lips from her own and moved them down to her neck once more, wanting to make her feel so alive and remind her of what she had been missing._

 _Sophia arched her back at the feeling of Derek's lips on her skin once more, she felt her stomach begin to flutter as the excitement flooded her body and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud._

 _Derek was right._

 _He knew how to play the game and that it was always him in control of it._

 _Sophia was always weaker than him._

 _He knew how to break her._

 _Laying his hands back under her arse, Derek picked the girl back up and detached his lips from her skin. Sophia used this to her advantage and began to kiss his own neck, wanting to pleasure him as much as he had done to her._

 _Derek began to slowly head over to the open back door of the property, were the late afternoon sun was slowly setting in the sky, but the summer warmth mixed with the breeze from the trees around the back yard kept the outside feeling hot._

 _When Sophia felt the breeze hit the back of her neck, she pulled her lips away from Derek's skin and brought her face round to look back at him, "What are we doing out here?" Sophia asked._

 _"Thought we could have a change of scenery." Derek answered, staring back up at her and not putting her down yet._

 _"Oh yeah?" She searched his face for any signs of mischief, she knew he was up to something but didn't quite know what, "didn't you miss the Beacon Hills views when you were away?"_

 _"It wasn't the type of view that I did miss..." He said huskily._

 _Sophia felt her lips switch up slightly at his words, "Well I was certainly missing a certain view too."_

 _"Oh yeah?" Derek raised his brows smugly._

 _"Mmm." She hummed back, her lips rubbing together seductively._

 _"What about the view from under here..."_

 _Before Sophia could take the chance to figure out what Derek was on about and even recollect what was happening next, she felt her body being flung into the air and it wasn't long before it came to a gate crashing splash into the aqua coloured water below._

 _Pushing her head up to the surface, Sophia gasped in shock at what had just happened and quickly pushed her now soaking wet hair out of her face to look over at her boyfriend who was also now in the water._

 _"Derek!" Sophia screamed trying to act annoyed, because she was that she had been pranked and also was now stood fully clothed in her backyard pool, but when she saw the amused look on his face, she couldn't help but also break out into laughter, "I can't believe you just did that!"_

 _"What?" He pretended to act innocent._

 _Sophia moved over to him and splashed him with the water, "This is so not funny!"_

 _"Then why are you laughing?" Derek asked, pulling off his white t-shirt and throwing it onto the concrete around the pool side._

 _"Because I'm soaked," She tried to hold back the smile, as her eyes trained down to the mans now topless body, "and you're just standing there all..."_

 _"All what?" He repeated._

 _"Like you're still playing that goddamn game."_

 _Quickly Sophia jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst Derek pulled her body closer into his own, their eyes now meeting and never leaving each others as they bobbed up and down in the water._

 _Bringing her hands up to the sides of his face, Sophia smashed her lips back onto his and began to kiss him passionately, never wanting this man to ever leave her side again and she'd stay in this water all night if it meant he didn't have to go anywhere for a while._

 _Kissing her back harder and faster, Derek tangled his hands over her body and up to her soaking wet hair, he felt himself letting go and just enjoying the moment with the girl he had been itching to get back to._

 _After a few moments, Sophia pulled away and rested her head against his own, the two of them breathless, "I'm tired of the games, Derek."_

 _"What do you want?" Derek asked, searching her eyes for a clue as to what she really did want from him._

 _"I just want you. I don't want you to leave." She told him, her voice soft and quiet._

 _Like if she really told him how much she had missed him and never wanted him to leave town again, she might break and push the barrier more than she should have. It wasn't like that between them._

 _They never said how they truly felt._

 _It was just them._

 _No one could explain it. Not even them. But they fit together. They couldn't be without one another._

 _"I'm not going to leave." He assured her, flattening down the top of her head, before running his thumb across her cheek._

 _"Will you stay all night?" Sophia asked hopeful._

 _"I'll stay all night, but for as long as you need me," He promised her, because he wasn't leaving, he couldn't not after being away, "I'm staying."_

 _"Good." She smiled back at him, before recapturing his lips in her own for another kiss and allowing their bodies to fall down under the water._

 _ **~ End of flashback ~**_

Feeling the tear roll down her cheek, Sophia quickly brought her finger back up to wipe it and a loud sigh fell from her lips. She shouldn't have been thinking about things like that. Not anymore.

It was all she had been thinking about the whole summer and had been the reason she had cried herself to sleep so many nights. She thought coming back here for a fresh start meant she would be over crying over Derek so much in private.

But here she was all alone, crying over the man again and wanting nothing more than those moments to come back to her.

They were so perfect and so real. They were still so raw and the moments she craved for daily. They were when they could just be them and not have to cover up who they wanted to be.

Derek could be himself. Sophia could be herself. She could be in love with the man and Derek could allow his feelings to be.

But now all these weeks and months that had passed, none of that was possible anymore or even true.

Only half of it was.

There was Sophia still madly in love with this man and Derek who wasn't letting it be.

Hopping up off her stool, Sophia made her way over to the top of the cupboard and pulled out some of her Dad's old whiskey. It had hardly been opened and Sophia knew it was the wrong thing to do to be going down that dark old road.

But she couldn't help herself.

She needed to drink. She needed to wash away the pain of Derek just like he had by removing her out of his life and getting out of town. She needed to forget the hurt and the grief she felt over their so called relationship being over.

Popping open the lid on the whiskey, Sophia brought the bottle up to her lips and hesitated for a moment, one voice in her head trying to talk her out of it, the other begging her to just take the edge off her feelings now she was alone and being overwhelmed by them.

Taking a small sip out of the bottle, Sophia winced as she swallowed down the substance and felt it burn the back of her throat. It was strong. Maybe strong enough to rinse away the bad energy she had circling her mind and body.

But she knew that no matter how much she drank, it wouldn't just be the pain of Derek she would be putting on hold, it was also the aftermath of Daniella finding out Sophia had drunk herself stupid again and was hungover.

Sophia couldn't do that.

She really couldn't let herself slip back into the old habits she had tried so hard to leave behind after Derek came back into her life.

But now he was gone, she didn't know how to handle her sadness and anger.

Yet there was someone else who should have been feeling everything she was but on a much larger scale. The same person who had saved her from getting more wasted last night and distracted her from her own problems.

Putting the bottle back and out of sight, Sophia closed up her school things and quickly made her way upstairs. She brought out her duffle bag from out of her closet and began to fill it with her overnight essentials.

She couldn't stay here. Not alone in this big house without anyone there to stop her from making the worst decision she could have that night. There wasn't Derek around anymore to take away her feelings.

It had to be another way or even just herself to do so.

She had to do something better and good for herself.

Not keep going down the old roads she had not returned to in months.

After she had finished packing her bag with her essentials and school supplies, Sophia made her way out of her home and into her car. She quickly reversed off her drive and onto the road, before she made her journey to the one person and place she could save herself that night.

Daniella had only been at work a couple of hours doing a few admin tasks she had been set by the sheriff and also answering the phone at the front desk of the station. She was already struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on the work she had to do for the next few hours.

She knew she should have called in sick.

Jordan was right about her needing the night off to catch up on the sleep she missed last night. But she needed the money to keep things afloat back at the house.

Her mom was still paying for the mortgage and some of the bills, but without her Dad's funds coming in after the whole Mexico and Caleb incident, Daniella had been the one providing for both her and Sophia to keep things running smoothly.

There wasn't time for her to take off. She had to work. But at least her job wasn't too much hard work and she had a strong coffee to help keep her going.

As she had just finished ending a call from a concerned old age pensioner, Daniella spun back round on the chair and her eyes trailed over to the station door that was now being pulled open.

"You made it then." Jordan said coming over to the desk to see her.

"Yeah just about," She forced a tired smile on her face, before her eyebrows raised up, "I see you've just been out of the station. Did the Sheriff reconsider your position on the force after last night?"

"He's working on it," Jordan returned the gesture back at her, before coming round to the side of the desk to talk to her better, "how's Sophia doing?"

"I think she's going to be ok. I've given her strict orders to make herself dinner, do her homework and have an early night," Daniella told him with a slight sigh, "let's just hope she goes through with that, but knowing her she'll probably skill all three."

"That's what teenagers do," He reminded her with a playful smile, "you were one once."

"I know," She rolled her eyes playfully, "it's just it's important for her to try maintain a normal life in this crazy ass world we have got ourselves involved in."

"I know, but I think she's doing just fine."

Daniella looked up at him with a worried expression, as sweet as Jordan was being about her, he didn't even know the half of her sisters problems, "We just really didn't need this whole thing with Kelsey to happen either."

"It wasn't neither of your faults what happened to her," Jordan tried to make her see it from an outsiders point of view, "and also from what I witnessed, I think she's going to be able to manage just fine."

"Is everyone going to be just fine to you?" Daniella helplessly mocked him.

"Yeah everyone about from you." He teased back.

"Hey!" She quickly gave him a glare, "what happened to supporting me? After all I did basically save your life last night."

"And as you did, I will definitely have to repay you in someway," Jordan suggested, before his eyes twinkled with another idea, "but there is one thing I need help on."

"And what's that?" Daniella asked, spinning back round on her chair to gather up some files to take back to the cabinet on the other side of the station.

"If you're not too tired and could spare an hour or two, I need to go out on undercover patrol tonight." He explained.

"Undercover patrol?" She looked over at him in confusion, having no idea why he needed to be undercover and why he was asking her to join him, "what do you need me for?"

"Well see that's the thing," Jordan began, as Daniella got up from her chair and headed over to the filing cabinet, the deputy following behind her, "see Lydia asked me to check out this girl's house from Beacon Hills high after school today,"

Daniella opened up the cabinet and began to put the files away, as Jordan continued on his explanation, "apparently she kept thinking someone was breaking into her bedroom through her window, so I checked it out and no one had broken entry."

"So what's the big problem?" She asked, looking back over at him.

"Well, I found something outside the window. It was like a massive mound of deadbirds covered in blood and there were claw masks." He admitted further.

"Oh my god," Daniella frowned back, the description sounding disturbing, "so you and Lydia reckon something more of the supernatural kind is going on?"

"It has to be. I told Lydia I'd stake out outside Tracey's home once I've finished up here.."

"And you wanted to know if could come along incase anything happened, then at least you would have someone for back up and also to keep you company if something doesn't happen." Daniella finished for him.

"If you would spare me an hour or two of your time that would be great." Jordan grinned back at her hopeful.

"But what about my sleep?" She reminded him of what he had said earlier, but god that was grin was far too convincing right now, "you were concerned I hadn't slept enough earlier and now you don't want me to?"

Jordan's eyes flickered down to the ground slightly, before he brought them back up to look at her and a charming smile fell, "I mean, I don't mind admiring you sleep.."

"Jordan.." Daniella murmured to him, trying to fight off her own grin that was forming on her face.

Why was he always so convincing and charming in his ways?

"What?" He responded back innocently, "It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Oh really?" She raised her brows back up, as she closed the cabinet.

"Maybe I do just want some company." Jordan said.

"I've done enough looking out and taking care of people today," Daniella tried to tell herself no and that this wouldn't be a good idea for her overall wellbeing, she was already running on a lack of sleep, could she really afford to make it two nights, "especially two teenage girls."

"Then let me take care of you," Jordan proposed to her in a soft tone, his eyes unhelpfully flickered around her face and fell on her plumped rosy lips, before his met with her own nervous ones, "please."

"I shouldn't..." Daniella tried to tell him and also herself.

If it had been any other night, then Daniella would have happily helped Jordan out and would have love to have been in his company. The two worked well together and were always stuck to each other like glue.

But she really did need as much sleep as she could get, especially when Sophia's and Daniella's training started up again tomorrow. It wasn't going to be easy to get back into it and especially not on minimal sleep.

"Daniella.." Jordan tried to convince her again, he didn't want to go there without her.

He needed her around. She kept him sane and in control amongst all the craziness. He wanted to have her there and be with him.

"But I will." She decided, a warm smile forming on her face as Jordan breathed a sigh of relief.

Raising her fist up to the panel, Sophia knocked lightly on the wood and took a small step back, waiting behind the door for someone to come open it up and see what she wanted.

After a few moments, the door slowly unlocked and the person Sophia wanted to see stood behind it, a surprised yet happy smile on her face to see Sophia back at her home so soon.

"Sophia," Kelsey greeted in a her usual cheery tone, not wanting to suspect something was wrong, but it was odd for Sophia to randomly show up, "everything alright?"

"Kind of," She shrugged back at her friend, giving her a weak smile, "I need a place to stay tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Oh, Sophia," Her blonde friend sighed lightly, her eyes trailing down to the duffle bag her friend was carrying, before opening the door up more, "of course, come on in."

Smiling back at her friend a little more in appreciation, Sophia stepped into the family home and was instantly greeted with voices, "Kelsey, who is it?" She heard Kelsey's mother, Brenda, call from the kitchen that was at the far end of the hall.

"It's just Sophia, Mom." Kelsey called back, as she closed the door behind her friend.

Coming through into the hall, Brenda and Kelsey's father, Greyson wandered over to greet Sophia, "Hello, Sophia. We haven't seen you since before you went to London. How was London?" Brenda asked the girl in her also over-friendly voice.

"Yeah, it was good thanks." Sophia answered politely.

"That's great," Brenda beamed back, "how's your mother getting on over there? The boutique keeping her busy?"

"Of course, she's doing great." She replied.

"We must catch up the next time she's back in town," Brenda suggested to Sophia, "I'd love to see her."

"I'm sure you'd love to see you." Sophia said.

"How's your Dad getting on?" Greyson asked from beside Brenda, causing Sophia to feel her whole body tense up at the mention of her father, "we hardly see him around either."

"Uh, he's ok, yeah. He's busy on business too." Sophia managed to pluck up a half-lie answer to more people who had no idea who her father really was.

"We're going to go head on up to my room," Kelsey interjected the conversation before her parents could integrate Sophia further about her family situation, she knew it wasn't something her friend wanted to talk about, "Sophia's alright to stay the night isn't she?"

"I don't see no problem with that." Gregson responded.

"Me neither," Brenda nodded in agreement, "although the two of you better not plan to spend every night crashing out at each others places, I know you two didn't get to spend much time with each other over the summer, but school started up and sleep is important."

"We know that, Mom," Kelsey grumbled, trying to hide her frustration that her mother was being so strict, but at least she didn't suspect she had been anywhere but Sophia's and school, "Sophia's sister, Daniella is working late tonight and Sophia didn't want to be alone."

"Well, in that case, you're always welcome to stay over any night you need, Sophia." Brenda assured her daughters friend.

"Thank you, Mrs Greenberg." Sophia smiled lightly back at her.

Kelsey looked between her parents and her best friend, before descending up the stairs and heading to her bedroom, Sophia following behind and Kelsey's parents going back to the kitchen to finish tidying up.

Once they were in her room, Kelsey sighed and flopped down onto her bed, "Why do my parents have to make everyone feel so uncomfortable? I'm so sorry, Sophia."

"Dont be silly," Sophia knew that Kelsey was referring to bringing up her parents, "it's fine. They weren't to know. You weren't even to know."

"I know," Kelsey brought herself back up, as Sophia took a seat down on the arm chair in the corner of Kelsey's room, "are you sure you're alright though? You look.."

"I look what?" Sophia looked back at her puzzled.

"Just tired," Kelsey kept her answer brief, even though she wanted to say broken, "but I guess that's understandable with the jetlag and last night."

"Yeah, I am tired."

"Well, we can work on some homework, gossip and then we can have an early night, how does that sound?" Kelsey suggested.

"Sound's good." Sophia nodded.

"Alright," Kelsey hopped up from her bed and went over to her desk to grab her books, "will I still be able to keep up with my school work now I'm a supernatural creature?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"That doesn't sound very convincing.."

Sophia looked back at her friend with a small shrug, "I mean, if you get yourself involved in the real crappy parts of this world, then school will be the least of your concerns."

"But now surely I am a werewolf it does mean I am involved.."

"I don't want you to get more involved than you already are," Sophia informed her, "I don't want you to have to go through that."

"But I'm a werewolf, someone turned me, surely that's not going to go away," Kelsey raised her brows up, "I know you want to protect me, Soph. But I know that this doesn't mean I get a free pass. Someones going to want to know whether my transition worked or not."

"I know," Sophia sighed, running her hands through her hair, "I know that. But as Scott said earlier, we just need to focus on getting you through the full moon."

"Good job I'm not worried about that anymore." Kelsey headed back over to her bed and got out her laptop from under it.

"You're not?" Sophia was surprised to hear this.

If it had been her, she would have been nervous as hell and dreading the whole thing.

But Kelsey was different. Her friend was stronger mentally and the more carefree one. Sophia had no doubt's Kelsey wouldn't be able to handle this. Kelsey was a tough girl.

"Nope," Kelsey shook her head, "as I said earlier, I just want to focus on being a regular teenager again. I can worry about the full moon when it happens, but right now I'm going to pretend to study whilst I continue to harass my online romance."

"Oh god," Sophia sent her friend a sad yet amused smile, pleased she did want to continue with her normal life, she could also benefit from pretending to be a regular teen too, "you're hassling him. How's that going?"

"Well I sent him a massive long email, but I haven't got a response back yet." Kelsey informed her, loading up her laptop.

"And how long ago was that?"

"Over three hours ago."

Sophia leant forward slightly in her seat, she found herself asking her friend curiously "Who was he anyway?"

It had been the question on her lips ever since she had found out about her friends new online romance. Sophia and her other friends were dying to know who the girl - who hadn't dated anyone since middle school and could you even call a middle school romance dating - had been romantically involved with over the summer.

At first Kelsey hadn't told them because she didn't want to jinx it nor did she want her friends to cyber stalk him. She wanted to do in her own time and wait until she met the guy properly before she revealed.

But now things had gone sour, maybe Kelsey would break.

"I never got a full name," Kelsey admitted to her, as she clicked around the laptop, "but his initials were T.R and he sent me a picture."

Spinning the laptop device round, Kelsey shew her friend the image the guy she had been talking to online, Sophia moved forward to take a closer look and a mischievous smirk fell on her face.

Kelsey had scored with that one. Shame he had played her.

"He's kinda cute." She told her friend.

"But kind of a dick though." Kelsey finished.

"Kelsey..." Sophia felt so bad for her friend, knowing how long Kelsey had wanted to finally be with a guy who she liked and they liked her just as much.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Single life is much better though. I deserve better," Kelsey said proudly, laying her laptop down on her bed and looking over at Sophia, "we deserve better."

Smiling back at her friend lightly, Sophia shrugged off her jacket and laid it behind the chair, as Kelsey watched her sadly and knew Sophia wouldn't pass up a comment about how she was really feeling about Derek and being back here.

Kelsey knew she had to get through to her another way.

And that meant being honest.

"Look, Sophia, Daniella told me about the drinking.."

"What?" Sophia snapped her eyes back on her friend in shock and also anger that Daniella had done that.

"Don't be mad at her!" Kelsey tried to tell her friend, not wanting Daniella to be blamed for being honest with Kelsey about Sophia, "she's just worried about you. Have you really been drinking?"

Sophia really did not want to go down this road with Kelsey or any of her friends for that matter. She was ashamed of it and also thought it was behind her. But now Kelsey knew, she knew she couldn't lie or hide it anymore.

Maybe it would be good to just talk it out with a friend rather than her stern sister and ex-boyfriend, Derek.

"Not lately," Her friend answered, that was the truth she hadn't, "I stopped for a long time. But being back here, it just brings up stuff I'm not ready to deal with yet..."

"Sophia, I'm your best friend," Kelsey reminded the girl who was sat in her room only a mere feet away, "I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Please don't use drink to deal with your problems."

"I won't," Sophia promised her, but also herself like she had earlier tonight when she felt herself nearly lose it and had been the main reason she came here, "not anymore."

"Good," Her friend climbed up from the bed and came to stand in front of her, "because we need each other. I'm going to need all the help I can get with being a werewolf and apart of the supernatural."

"But you're going to be fine. Scott's going to help," Sophia assured Kelsey once again, "and his friend too."

Kelsey nodded her head slowly, sitting back down on the bed with a slight frown, "Who even is his friend?"

Sophia had been thinking the same thing ever since Scott suggested it earlier on that day. She couldn't think of anyone apart from Derek that would be involved. She knew there were other beta's from his pack that weren't around anymore, but Sophia didn't have any clue as to whom they were.

"I have no idea."

Daniella laid her coffee cup back down into the cup holder, before her eyes rolled over to the guy who was sat next to her in his car, his eyes were searching through the a lense into the home of the teenager Lydia had asked him to check out earlier on in the day.

After a few moments of looking through and still not having any luck with anything strange happening, Jordan turned back round to face the girl with a small smile on his face, "how are you holding up?" He asked her.

"Uh yeah, I'm alright," She nodded back at him, before resting her head against the head rest, "but I should really get back for Sophia soon."

"She'll be fine." He tried to ease her worry regarding her younger sister.

Jordan knew Sophia was tougher and more in control than she looked like she was. She was a smart girl and had a good head on her shoulders. Sophia just needed to ease herself back into life here without Derek.

"You don't know her, Jordan," Daniella tried to explain to him her worries as brief as she could, knowing it would be a risk opening up to him about her sister, "she's been a mess ever since she got back from London."

"It's only been a couple of days," Jordan replied back, "I'm sure she'll get back in the swing of things."

"That's the trouble she already has."

Daniella felt the words leave her mouth without even any hesitant, her plan to keep her mouth shut was soon out of the window, as she found herself opening up to Jordan the way she had the past few months.

She never wanted to have to talk to him about this though. Daniella knew someone of his position couldn't know stuff like what she was going to have to tell him. It was already bad enough Jordan knew that Derek and Sophia had been involved with each other.

Jordan frowned slightly at her remark, "What do you mean?" He asked, with slight concern in his tone.

Daniella sighed in frustration and also nerves, she knew she was going to have to end up saying something, but it didn't make her feel any better about it. She felt embarrassed and also saddened that she was having to be open about this.

Lowering her head in shame, Daniella's eyes fell down to her lap and Jordan stared back at her in confusion. For as long as he had known Daniella for, he had never seen her react like this and put up such a front the way she was.

Daniella was always good at her hiding her emotions and keeping her guard up. Jordan had learnt that about her the past few months. Yet this was nothing he had ever experienced when it came to the girl he had grown close with.

It wasn't like her at all.

So he knew it had to be something big or quite serious for her to behave in such a way.

"Hey," Jordan leant over slightly towards Daniella, his voice now soft and assuring enough for her, "don't shy away from me,"

Daniella slowly glanced back up at him, looking back at him through her lashes, as he continued to reassure her it was alright to be honest with him, like deep down he knew she wanted to be,

"we trust each other, remember?"

"I know, it's just..." Daniella paused as she tried to figure out the right words to say, her eyes flickering between the window in front of her and the guy beside her, "I've not been a good sister to Sophia, she and I, we could get in trouble if word went beyond us.."

"What is it?" He asked once more, as his confusion grew further.

Jordan had no idea what she was going on about nor what he could suspect what she was on about. To his knowledge, Jordan believed Daniella was a great sister to Sophia. She was always looking out for her and was earning them enough money to continue being able to have a roof over their heads and food on their plates.

He had no idea why Daniella would even say that about herself nor what would even give her that thought.

Daniella lowered her head again, her nerves this time round were getting the better of her, as she tried her hardest to work out what she could and couldn't say to him.

God, she wished she could just be 100% honest with him and that he didn't have to have a job that was such an authority.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Jordan promised her, he wouldn't do that to his friend, he really cared about her and Sophia,

"I'm not in my uniform. I'm not deputy Parrish right now. I'm Jordan," he leant over and carefully laid his hand on her knee, causing her to look up at him in awe, "I'm your friend."

Daniella sighed lightly, knowing he was right and that she could trust him, even if it wasn't the knowledge an officer should have known. Jordan wasn't an officer right now. He was her friend. Her only friend it felt like.

"She's fond of a drink or two. When I went away back at the start of the year, Sophia got into drinking," She began to explain to him, "she'd get into clubs and bars with my I.D. But then when Derek came along, he somehow got her to stop drinking so much,"

Jordan stared back at her, his voice motionless as he listened and he hid the surprise he felt to hear this about her younger sister, "But obviously he broke her heart. Last night I caught her drunk out of her ass when I met up with her after everything happened with Kelsey,"

Daniella shook her head as she tried to stop herself from getting upset about it all, now she was speaking about it in the open, it was only now dawning on her how frustrated and sad it made her feel to think her sister did that to herself.

"I demanded she didn't drink tonight or ever again, but I know that won't stop her," She expressed her concerns more, "she'll do it if she needs to."

"Daniella." Jordan sighed, taking back his hand and looking back at her sadly.

"It's all my fault," Daniella said staring back at him, "If I didn't go away and leave her, then she wouldn't have had to rely on the drink."

"It's not your fault though," He assured her, understanding now why Daniella didn't want to tell him the truth first, but he knew he'd be keeping her secret safe, "You're her sister not her Mom. You'll always be there for her,"

Daniella ran her tongue across her lips, looking out the window emotionally, "and she's just a teenager, that's what teenagers do. She'll come around. Don't worry about her."

"I try not to," She tried to convince herself and him also, Daniella had never been a worrier before, but with Sophia it was different, she never stopped worrying about that girl, "but she's just a little girl,"

Jordan smiled sadly back at her, hearing in her voice and also the look on her face how hard this was for Daniella to open up to him, but also how tough it must have been for Daniella to watch her sister act so reckless and be involved with the supernatural world,

"She's so broken and beat up inside by what our father and Derek has done," Daniella continued on, "and now ths with Kelsey.."

"It's going to be ok." He assured her.

"How do you know?" Daniella looked back at him.

"I don't. But I'd do anything to make sure of it," Jordan answered her honestly and genuinely, "I want you to be happy, Daniella."

"I am." She clarified.

Daniella was.

She had been doing a lot better lately with things in the supernatural world being quiet. They all had been coping better and been feeling more happy. Daniella had finally felt like she was moving on from her Dad's betrayal and also Caleb's death.

Her job was going smoothly and she was comfortable with being able to make a living to provide for her and Sophia. Daniella and Jordan had also formed a real friendship. She had been happy Sophia was going to London for the summer and getting away for a while. Daniella had been a little too pleased Derek had ended things also.

But she wasn't expecting the repercussions to be this bad and to last this long either. Nor did she think the supernatural would start sparking up again so early on.

Couldn't their happiness just last a little longer?

"Good," Jordan was pleased at least to hear that and was hopeful them being close also contributed to it, "now, I think it's best if you rest those eyes of yours."

"What?" Daniella shook her head quickly, "no! I need to stay awake for you."

"No, you don't," Jordan told her once more, knowing she needed the rest more than ever now, "now go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"You sure?"

"Yes," He nodded before taking the cell phone out of her hand and laying it on the dashboard, "now goodnight."

Smiling back at him at how sweet he was and how lovely a sleep did sound right now, Daniella sunk a little lower in her seat and slowly shut her eyes, allowing her mind to drift off for a while and for the first time in over a day.

Jordan had been sat in the car for a little while by himself, looking around his surroundings for any signs of movement from the house or suspicious activity around the area, but so far there was nothing like most of the night.

Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrate in his hand and he unlocked it to see a new message from Lydia appear up on his screen. The teenager was checking in and making sure things were ok before she headed to bed.

Jordan typed out an honest response, letting her know there lack of evidence that had occurred tonight. He was planning on waiting another half an hour or so, then heading off for the night and take Daniella back since she was so exhausted.

He was regretting bringing her here with him in the first place now he had heard everything that was eating her up inside concerning her sister. But he loved having her around him and it was best that she wasn't alone at a time like this.

Jordan hoped it had done her good speaking to someone about her worries and fears. He was glad it had been him that she had been honest with. Jordan would have done anything to see her happy.

Hitting send on the text message, Jordan rolled his eyes over to the sleeping woman beside him, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw how content and peaceful Daniella looked laying there asleep.

He had to resist the urge of joining her in the slumber and focus back on the task at hand, not even realising that the said teenager, Tracy who he had to watch, had just exited her home and was walking down the street.

* * *

 **Author note: I can't get this story idea out of my head so I have been writing here and there the past few weeks! It's definitely one I want to work on though as I can feel myself maybe slipping into some plot holes if I'm not careful. It's so hard writing Derek into a story where he isn't a part of the show anymore, but I'm going to make it work and make it as realistic as I possibly can. I've got lots of ideas so I can't wait to share them with you all.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. Sophia and Scott? Hmmm ;)**

 **Just to clarify Sophia is a junior. She's in the grade below Scott and the gang, but above Liam and that. I'm sorry to get you all confused. But being a Brit girl, I had a bit of confusion myself with the grades. But she's 17 and a junior along with Kelsey. Scott and Stiles and that are 18 and seniors like they are in the show. Any more conflict or questions don't hesitate to ask me and I can clear that up for you :)**

 **I'd love to know what you think about this part and your theories for where the story might head as the season starts.**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes slowly began to flicker open, her head rolling to the side more and her body ached from the slumped position she had been sat in for god knows how long.

Opening up her eyes more and sitting up in her seat, Daniella's eyes met with the mans beside her for the first time since she went into her slumber. Jordan smiled lightly at her when he saw her now awake and back in the presence of himself.

"Hey," He greeted her quietly, his eyes rolling down her to cell phone, "your phone beeped a few times."

"Oh," Daniella quickly scrambled to pick up the device, unlocking it and seeing a few new messages, "it's from Sophia and Kelsey."

Jordan looked back at her with slight concern, hoping the two teenagers were ok and neither of them were in any danger like the previous night they had been.

Daniella trailed her eyes across Sophia's text message first, worried that something was wrong, that she had drunk herself crazy or there had been another supernatural attack occurred whilst the two of them had been camped out some random teenagers home.

But when she saw that her younger sister had took herself off to Kelsey's for the night, Daniella was in two minds about how she felt about that. Part of her was relieved that her younger sister wasn't alone and that she had her best friends support.

However, Daniella couldn't shake off the suspicion that this wasn't the whole truth about her sisters where abouts.

She couldn't help but wonder if Sophia was lying and instead she was out somewhere, either clubbing or at a bar, drunk out of her arse or over at Derek's, crying about the loss of her relation whilst hugging a bottle of liquor.

Daniella knew she shouldn't have been having such thoughts, but she was really concerned about her sister's welfare and this time only she was going to put her faith in her sister that she really was at Kelsey's.

Sighing Daniella decided against responding, thinking or hoping that the girls would be off to sleep now, it was already nearing midnight and they needed their rest for school tomorrow.

Going onto Kelsey's message, Daniella felt a small smile form on her face when she read over the girls text. She was thanking her for helping her last night and earlier that day. Then she also said she spoke to Sophia about the drinking and that she is keeping an eye on her.

Well, if Kelsey was doing what she was doing, then maybe Daniella would believe her sister and would feel fine about her being out of the house, staying with her friend and being supported rather than her previous worries.

Locking her cell back up, she tossed her phone into her purse and glanced back at the time on the dashboard, then up at Jordan with curious eyes, "Anything happen?" She asked him.

"Nope," Jordan shook his head, looking back out at their surroundings, "no one has come in or out of the house."

"Oh."

Daniella didn't really know if this was good or bad news.

Jordan had only explained briefly earlier what had been going on with the teenager, Tracy and that Lydia had been concerned about her. She was hoping that tonight it would either go smoothly like it had been or they would be able to get to the bottom of it to help Tracy.

But now there was nothing, Daniella didn't know how she felt about it nor what it meant for Lydia's theory.

"Yeah, I'll text Lydia and tell her it was a dead end," Jordan explained, turning round to put his lense onto the back seat and then putting his keys into the ignition of his car, "we should get you home."

"Uh, no," Daniella quickly told him, she didn't want him to give up or leave just because of her, this was important to him and Lydia, "I'm fine."

But god, she was exhausted and wanted the comfort of her bed.

"No, you need our sleep," He wasn't letting her stay up or here any longer, "let me take you back."

Sighing at his stubbornness and his lack of acceptance for her being ok, Daniella gave into him, "Ok, Deputy Parrish."

Rolling his eyes playfully at her remark, Jordan started up the engine and pulled off out of there, heading back to the Smith household to drop Daniella back home, since she left her car down at the station before they departed on their little camp out.

When they arrived back to her home a little while later, Daniella had to force herself awake, after most of the journey back here she had been slipping in out and out consciousness, the tiredness taking over her more than before and the coffee from earlier not being enough.

Bending down to pick up her purse and withdraw her keys, Daniella took off her seat belt and was moments away from opening up the door to get out, when Jordan opened it up for her and held out of his hand to help her out.

Looking back down at his much larger hand than her own, Daniella laid her hand on top of his and allowed him to help her out of the vehicle in her drowsy like state.

Closing the door back up, Jordan walked with Daniella over to the front door, although their hands weren't joined together anymore, they kept close and Jordan made sure Daniella didn't hurt herself.

Once they got to the door, Daniella fumbled to get her house key from amongst the other keys on her chain, Jordan tried to hold back an amused smile as he watched the tired girl struggle with even the smallest task.

"You sure you don't need a hand.."

"I'm fine." She brushed his offer off, as she found the key and went over to the lock.

Going to put the key in, Daniella managed to miss the lock and then struggled to even get it through, thinking that even in her college days when she had been less than sober, it had been hell easier than this to put a key in her dorm door, but here she was now not even intoxicated and running on no energy, struggling to put her key in her house door to get inside to bed.

Stepping forward, Jordan leant his hand over to help her and ended up laying his hand on top of her own, causing Daniella to suddenly snap her head round over to him, slightly taken back by the touch of his hand on her own for the second time that night.

Jordan felt her gaze on him and also stopped what he was doing himself, their eyes slowly meeting as turned his body to face her properly. Daniella felt her stomach drop at the sight of Jordan staring back at her and their surroundings suddenly fell silent.

Slowly moving his hand across her own, Jordan carefully linked their fingers together and brought his other hand up to the side of her face. Daniella watched in awe once more, as he brushed a strand of her fallen hair out from her face.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Daniella didn't know if it was the tiredness she felt in her body making her feel things she had been trying so hard to ignore or if it was genuinely how she really felt, but all she knew was that she didn't want this moment to end.

She wanted Jordan to keep staring at her the way he was. Daniella wanted him to touch more of her skin and her body. She wanted him to continue helping her and taking her inside her home.

Daniella didn't want him to go tonight nor did she want him to ever leave her side, because when she was around him, she felt like she could just be her and not have to put on a front she held so strong in front of everyone else.

She felt like she had a purpose in this world once more. Daniella loved helping Jordan try to figure out what he was in the supernatural world and what his powers included. She loved being the one that he could go to whenever he had a problem or needed more explanation into the world of the supernatural.

She hadn't felt like that in such a long time.

Not since...

And then it suddenly hit her.

Snapping back into reality and what was going on here, Daniella snatched her hand back and quickly turned back to the door, her back now facing to Jordan who was stood there stunned and a little disappointed that their moment was so short lived.

Forcing the key into the door, she quickly turned it and opened it up, her breathing heavy and her movements staggered, as she stepped into the home and laid her purse down onto the unit in the hall.

Taking a deep breathe in, Daniella spun back round to face the man she had just basically rejected, the two types of guilt she felt laying underneath the surface, but she mustered up a tight lipped smile.

"Thanks for tonight and driving me back," She informed him in a dry tone, not like her usual tone, "I guess, I'll, um, see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah," Jordan cleared his throat that had gone dry ever since Daniella pushed him away, "tomorrow."

"Alright," Daniella nodded back at him, taking hold of the door and slowly closing it up, "well good night."

"Night."

Jordan stepped away from the door that was still closing, before turning round to head back on over to his car, shaking his head as his mind over analysed what the hell just happened, part of him feeling disgusted at himself for making a move and potentially ruining their friendship.

The other part of him felt hurt and angry at Daniella for not giving into what was going to happen there. He knew it wasn't just him that felt something. It was clear on her face how she felt then and how she was acting afterwards.

It wasn't just him.

And it definitely wasn't.

Coming through into her home, Daniella flicked on the kitchen light and came more into the room, she went up to the kitchen island and laid her elbows down onto the countertops, before she ran her hands over her face in distress and let out a large sigh.

What the hell had she just done?

* * *

Coming through into the garage, Daniella went over to the stereo in the corner of the room and switched it off, earning a glare from her younger sister on the other side of the garage.

"Why did you do that for?" Sophia questioned her sister that morning.

Ever since Sophia had got back this morning from staying over the night before at Kelsey's, Daniella was in a grumpier mood than usual. Sophia was use to Daniella coming across quite cold and stern with her.

But this was on another level.

Before Sophia had gone to London and when she was still in school before the summer vacation, their training and workouts had involved working with music to keep them going, but now Daniella was marching in and switching off the music like it wasn't allowed.

"I can't concentrate with that blaring out." Daniella grumbled back, as she chucked off her sweater and laid her water bottle on the side.

"But we always work out with music on..." The younger sister said.

"Not today we don't." The older responded.

Sophia rolled her eyes and took her scrunchie off her wrist, before she tied her hair up and out of her face, whilst Daniella began to warm her body up with some light cardio and stretches from her spot in the garage.

When they had got back from Mexico all those months ago, Daniella and Sophia had both agreed that they would up their self defence, as well as train to hunt and defend themselves properly.

They converted that once was an used gym that their father had put in when they first moved into their large family home nearly ten years ago, into more of a training suite for the two girls to use.

It had a series of soft cushioned matts across one side of the floor, where they worked on their self defence skills, like martial arts and there was a boxing bag towards one side of it for punches and kicks, for when they didn't have a sparring partner.

The other side of the garage was concrete flooring with a treadmill and some weights, beside the workout machines was a long table full of snacks and drinks, as well as that stereo.

Opposite that was a cabinet that was tightly sealed shut and only Daniella could get into, not even Sophia had the key or the combinations to get inside. It held a series of weapons from knives and arrows to guns and those that could protect them from supernatural creatures.

The past six months with the lack of supernatural activity, the cabinet had hardly been opened. It was somewhat of a relief to know they didn't have to resort to that, but with new enemies on the horizon, it was only a matter of time before it would reopen and be used to its full advantage.

And that's why they were back here, training their hardest to protect themselves and prepare them for the worst.

"We both know you're going to be slack today, right?" Daniella called over to Sophia from the other side of the room.

"Oh, jeez," Sophia spat back at her sister, not in the mood for her sisters grump today, "thanks for the vote of confidence, Daniella."

"Well it's true. You hardly worked out over summer and you're clearly still jet lagged."

"Maybe so, but I haven't forgotten things over night.."

"Ok," Daniella nodded slowly, coming over to her sister and raising her brows up, "we'll start with a test then. Drop down and do 50 press ups."

"50?" Sophia repeated in astonishment, "are you joking?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Daniella!" Her younger sister snapped back at her, "I can't do 50 on a good day, let alone now."

"You said you haven't forgotten, Sophia," Daniella folded her arms cunningly, "so drop down and do 50."

"No," Sophia shook her head like her sister was crazy right now, "no way!"

"Oh c'mon," The older began to taunt her sister, "I thought you weren't the little girl anymore."

Sophia glared across at Daniella in an angered and hurt expression, she couldn't believe how her sister was acting with her and thought that they had moved past all this tension between the two of them months ago.

She wondered if it was because she slept out last night. Sophia thought that maybe Daniella didn't believe she had actually been at Kelsey's. Maybe this was her punishment for not staying in last night and also drinking since she got back.

Sighing loudly, Sophia dropped down onto the floor and got into a press up position, once she was ready to go she began to push her body up and down with her arms, within only a matter of three she could feel her body beginning to tense and ache at the exercise.

Why did Daniella have to be so brutal to her when she was so weak?

"C'mon," Daniella yelled down at her sister when she saw she was beginning to struggle, "I thought you could do this."

"Well, I would try a little harder if my sister wasn't being such a bitch this morning." Sophia grumbled from the floor, as she did her next push up.

"Stop complaining and get on with it." Her sister laid her body down onto one of the mats and began to do a few sit ups.

"I know you're mad at me for sleeping out last night." The younger said, her breathing heavy.

"I'm not angry.."

"Really?" Sophia wasn't convinced, "why else would you be giving me such an intense workout?"

"I don't know, Sophia," Daniella began to act stupid and innocent, but then her tone snapped back to the bitter one she was in, "maybe because you got drunk out of your ass the other night."

"It was one time! I said I wouldn't do it again and I haven't," Sophia defended her corner through her breathes, "I thought you'd be happy I went over to Kelsey's last night instead of staying home alone or going out to get wasted."

"Oh I am, but it's the fact you even did it in the first place, Sophia."

Sophia dropped her body down onto the ground in anger and also tiredness, she had only managed to reach 15 push ups, but there was no way she was continuing with her sister being like this with her.

"What's going on with you?" Sophia questioned her, as she sat up and looked over at Daniella who was still doing her sit ups.

"Nothing," Daniella answered back, she thought she had been hiding her real mood very well, maybe not so, "why did you stop?"

"Enough about me," The younger cut her off before she could start again, "this is about you. Why are you in such a sour mood today? You're not still tired, are you?"

"I'm fine, Sophia." She snapped.

"Well surely you got enough sleep last night, you only worked till 9 so you would have been back here at least by 10."

"I didn't come home after my shift." Daniella informed her.

"Why?" Sophia was confused.

Good job she wasn't at home otherwise she would have been left even longer.

"I went with Jordan to check out some girls house. Jordan found some dead birds and claw marks outside her window after Lydia told him this girl was having night terrors and kept thinking someone broke in." Daniella explained, finishing off her sit ups and sitting up straight to look back at Sophia.

Sophia's eyes rolled down to the floor for a moment, thinking about what Daniella just told her and a thought popped into her head about why her sister was behaving in such a manner, it had to be more than just annoyance at Sophia for her drinking.

"We camped outside the house for a couple of hours and then we headed back." Her older sister added.

She knew it!

Something had to have happened between Jordan and Daniella.

Maybe Kelsey was right. Maybe her sister did have a thing for him or he liked her. But if she knew Daniella, she knew that it wouldn't come easy for her to get in a new relationship after Caleb.

"D-did something happen with you and Jordan?" Sophia asked her sister nervously.

Daniella looked back at her sister, her heart began to pick up with speed at her question, knowing that Sophia was smart and knew her well enough to see that something involving the two was affecting her.

"No," Daniella shook her head, a nervous laugh following after, "why would you say that?"

"Because it would make sense why you're acting so.."

"I'm fine, Sophia! Stop it!"

Daniella jumped back up onto her feet and went over to grab the boxing gear, she felt her breathing was ridgy and it wasn't from the exercise, it was from the unease she felt about her sister delving into the confusion she felt regarding the deputy.

She never wanted to admit it, not even to herself that she felt something for Jordan. Deep down she didn't even really know if she 100% did feel something, but there was definitely a connection and chemistry with the man she hadn't shook off from the moment they grew closer.

It was now growing more evident to not only her, but to her little sister and her friends that there was something between them.

But Daniella didn't want this to be the case nor did she want to fall for someone yet.

She still wasn't sure if she was ready to move on completely.

But she knew every minute she spent with Jordan, the two grew closer and closer together, along with the feelings she felt for the man and the incident they accounted last night was just another thing to add to the evidence as to what was going on between the two.

Daniella knew if she hadn't pulled away from Jordan and went inside, he probably would have kissed her and she would have very much enjoyed kissing him back.

But there was something stopping her from allowing it to happen and even letting herself enjoy the possible opportunity of them working out.

Shaking her head at her confused thoughts, Daniella brought out the boxing gloves and pads, before she came back over to Sophia, the usual stern look back on her voice as she looked down at her sister.

"Get up," She ordered, in which her sister slowly pulled her already aching body up from the ground, "since your lack of strength is obvious, we're going to work on your ability to fight,"

Daniella tossed her sister the boxing gloves, whilst she secured her hands into the pads, "let's see if you can still can do this one."

Sophia quickly put on the gloves and felt the nerves suddenly attack her stomach at the anticipation of all this pressure Daniella was putting her under to still be as good as she once was before the summer break.

She had never been the best at self defence martial arts fighting. Sophia was much better at other methods of protection like firing a gun or shooting arrows, she was definitely more of a combat girl.

But Daniella liked to train her sister in everything just like her father had when she went to be with him for a few weeks when she was playing him after Caleb's death, before she returned back to Beacon Hills and Sophia like a changed person.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Sophia began to slowly move around Daniella waiting to take a hit at the pads her older sister had on her hands, waiting for the perfect moment to swing.

And when that moment came, Sophia with all the strength and skill she had left in her body, she flexed her hand out and hit the pad hard, causing Daniella to jerk back a little.

"More!" Daniella instructed with a louder tone.

Hitting her sister once again, Sophia quickly moved around before she threw another few punches at the pads, "Now, I want you to fight me." Her older sister said.

Sophia felt her stomach drop hearing her sister say those words, the very words she often said herself to a certain man whenever they were playing around, but now those words had a completely different meaning to her and were coming from the wrong person.

Stepping closer to her sister, Sophia spun her body round slightly and went to kick her foot into the pad, but Daniella turned herself and blocked Sophia's foot with the side of her knee, before she quickly tossed the pads off her hands.

Seeing her sister remove the protection, Sophia followed suit with the boxing gloves and turned back to her sister, looking down at her hands and then back on her sister, who was edging her way towards her.

Daniella quickly extended her arm out and went to swipe Sophia across the face, when her younger sister quickly ducked out of the way and moved around Daniella.

Both of their breathing began to get heavier as they went back and fourth between throwing hits, but being able to dodge them and prevent any conflict, it wasn't very often they actually hit one another and if they did it was very light.

The two knew they had to practice hard enough in this particular department to be ready against an actual supernatural creature, but they didn't want to hurt each other nor did they want to over work the other.

But today was clearly different with the way Daniella was acting towards her.

Sophia felt more overworked and worn out with every movement the two encountered together, Daniella wasn't backing down and was making Sophia work extra hard to block and defend herself.

Between several more kicks and hits, Sophia felt her body buckle down onto the ground behind her, her elbow and arse breaking her fall, as she sat on the ground breathless and staring up at Daniella in frustration.

"C'mon," Daniella yelled at her once more, brushing a few fallen pieces of hair from her face, "get up."

"No," Sophia shook her head, not wanting to do this anymore, not today with Daniella in this state, "I'm not doing it."

Rolling her eyes at her younger sister's response, Daniella went over to the other side of the room and grabbed her water bottle, her eyes went over to the clock in the middle of one of the walls.

It was nearing 7am and Daniella had to be at work in an hour.

If Sophia wasn't going to play ball properly that morning, then Daniella would let her get on with it herself and get on with what she had to do.

"Fine," Her older sister called from across the room, picking up her sweater and going over to the garage door, "do some cardio and strength, then get ready for school. We'll start fresh tomorrow."

"You're just going to walk out just like that?" Sophia raised her brows in confusion.

"You're clearly not in no fit state to take this seriously." Daniella looked back at Sophia.

"Me?" The younger sister was so angry at how Daniella was being with her right now, "I'm trying! You're the one coming at me and over working me."

"You're the better than this, Sophia. We both know that and it's evident your lack of training when you were in London has had an effect on you," Daniella replied back, "and it had to be when we need it the most."

"I'm going to be fine! I think it's you who's not being serious about this."

"Don't," Daniella shook her head, not wanting to go into this with Sophia anymore, "just do your workout and go to school."

"Fine," The younger sister slowly began to pull herself up off the floor, "are you going to help Kelsey after school?"

"No," She answered, knowing she'd be working still and wanted to focus on her own training afterwards than running round after the teenagers of this town, she had done enough of that yesterday, "I can't."

Daniella quickly pushed open the garage door before Sophia could mutter another word at her, leaving her younger sister to continue with their workout alone and also give Daniella the chance to face up to what she had been dreading all morning.

Going back to work and seeing Jordan.

* * *

Once Sophia had finished with her workout that morning, she came back through into the home to an empty and quiet home. Daniella must have already left, although her car hadn't been in the driveway since yesterday, which explained why Jordan dropped her home last night.

Sophia was tired.

Not only from the workout and the jetlag she still felt, but she was fed up of Daniella already that day. She had been awful with her and Sophia hadn't seen that side of her in a very long time, not since Caleb died and she came back from being with their father.

Sophia hated how it seemed like men effected their moods so much.

There was Sophia who was heartbroken and lost without Derek in her life and back in Beacon Hills, whilst Daniella was confused and all over the place now she had fallen for a new guy.

Things had been so much better before the summer.

Daniella hadn't fallen for a guy she knew she wasn't ready to be with yet and Sophia was crazy in love with a man she shouldn't have been with, but couldn't stay away from.

It was easier and they both felt better for it.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Sophia forced herself up the stairs to go take a shower, every inch of her body ached and she could feel how sore her muscles were from her first workout in weeks.

She knew she'd be feeling the effects of her exercise for the next few days, but with Daniella and her agreeing to train every single day during the week, as well as once every weekend, Sophia knew her body was going to be battered and bruised for a long time.

Around forty minutes later, Sophia pulled up outside the high school and parked her car in one of the parking bays. She leant across and picked up her bag, as well as a couple of books she needed for the day.

From across the lawn, she could see Kelsey stood with their two other friends, Gabriella and Emily, the three of them deep in conversation like they always were, probably gossiping and filling Kelsey in on the first day back gossip they had learnt about yesterday.

Sophia sighed as she pulled herself out of the vehicle and headed across the grass to go see them. She was pleased Kelsey was back at school today and that the girl could go back to some form of normality.

At least she could also do the same thing and put on a front for how she was feeling, hoping that today she wouldn't nearly have a panic attack like she did yesterday over the whole Kelsey and Derek drama.

With the aches in her body, Daniella's rotten mood and the apprehension she felt for what was going on after school, Sophia had enough going in her head to distract her from any broken thoughts she might have had over the sour wolf and the reassurance that Kelsey was appearing fine meant she didn't have to be so worried about her.

"Hey, Sophia." Gabriella called when she spotted their other friend coming towards them.

"Hey girl." Emily also greeted her back.

"Sophia!" Kelsey beamed back.

"Hey," Sophia waved lightly back at them, as she now stood with them near the school entrance, "how's it going?"

"Good." Gabriella answered.

"Amazing now we're all back together," Emily grinned at the three of them, just as the school bell went off and she moved to put her arms around Kelsey and Gabriella, "let's go."

Gabriella came round to Sophia and linked her arm through hers, before the four of them headed towards the double doors, were a load of students were already entering to begin their second day back after the summer.

Walking through into the building and down the hall, Gabriella turned to look at her friends, "I was thinking maybe we could all hang out friday after school." She suggested.

"Friday?" Kelsey repeated, as glanced over at Sophia.

Sophia looked back at her friend, knowing that after school now was probably consumed with werewolf training, "What did you have in mind?" She ended up asking.

"We could have a movie and take out night!" Gabriella proposed.

"Oh," Emily looked between her friends, as they continued to walk down the hall together, "we should so invite the guys too."

"Yes! You haven't met Ben yet have you, Kelsey?" Gabriella rolled her eyes onto Kelsey excitedly, who shook her head back, "this would be the perfect opportunity!"

"Yes and Zack can come too," Emily joined in with the excitement, as Sophia and Kelsey nervously looked back at their friends, "and Sophia you can invite Scott.."

"Wait what?" Kelsey blinked back in confusion, the girls came to a stop against some lockers and outside a class.

"Seriously, Em," Sophia shook her head, trying to hide her annoyance, "Scott wasn't the older guy and there is no older guy."

"Oh boo," Gabriella faked a sulk, as she turned to look at Kelsey's, "well maybe you can bring that guy you had a little online romance with."

"He's a douche." Kelsey spat.

"Well, we can always set you up with a couple of guys," Emily said not noticing how annoyed both Kelsey and Sophia seemed, "it's not like it would be hard to do, right?"

"Maybe." Kelsey faked a smile.

"Exciting," Gabriella grinned back once more, "we should get going to class, Em."

"Yes, we'll see you guys later." Em nodded, before she headed off down the hall and up the steps to their first class of the day.

Sophia looked back at Kelsey with an unimpressed look, "Remind me why there are best friends again..."

"I know," Kelsey sighed leaning against a locker, "I can get why it must have been so hard for you to hide your other life from them. I feel for you, Soph."

"Yeah, well it doesn't get any easier, so you better get use to it." Sophia grumbled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelsey looked back at her friend, a little taken back by her bitterness, "you were fine when you left my house earlier this morning."

"It's Daniella's fault and every limb in my body feels like it's going to drop dead." She complained, shuddering her body slightly.

"Why?" Kelsey asked, "what's she done?"

"Daniella worked me hard in our training today. She's in a little grump over a certain deputy."

"Oh my god," Kelsey gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement, "I knew it! I told you they were..."

"They're not, but I think they need to do that just to release some of her awful tension and stop her from taking it out on me." Sophia said.

"I can always try healing you?" Her friend suggested.

"What?" Sophia looked back at her, slightly surprised at her idea, "y-you know about that? You know you can take people's pain?"

"Yeah, Daniella told me yesterday." Kelsey informed her, like it was no big deal.

"No way," Sophia had no idea her older sister had even told Kelsey more than they had before then, let alone delved into the advance side of things, "y-you don't need to do that though. I don't want you trying things when you're not ready."

"I've got to do it one day."

"Just not yet."

"Well if you change your mind then you know where I am," Kelsey stood back up against the locker, "let's get to class before we have more drama to deal with."

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! Here's a part for you all :) Poor Soph getting the back hand of Daniella's mood because she doesn't think she's ready to go there yet with Jordan (whom btw I ship so so so hard already!)**

 **I hope you guys liked this part - special thanks to LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. You're an absolute star! Isaac will be appearing very very very soon. There will also be more Derek and Sophia. You'll find out why and how they broke up. It's coming so don't panic :) it's all planned ready to go.**

 **I'd love to hear what you thought about this.**

 **How do you think Sophia and Derek broke up? How do you think Isaac is going to come into play? What are your thoughts on Jordan and Daniella? Should she just go there already?!**

 **All the best,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


End file.
